Feel Again
by kaysonlink
Summary: Lucie never thought that she would go back to Hogwarts after she graduated, but circumstances changed when most of her family died at the hands of a boy she used to date. Now Lucie is working at Hogwarts to keep an eye on her only surviving family member. Snape never thought he would find another after Lily, but that changed after he saved a beautiful brunette. SS/OC
1. Prologue

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU

Rated M for language and some sexual situations-mentions depression as well.

Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix, in 2012 though-not in the 90's, and some events have changed. The song inspiration for the story is the song Feel Again by OneRepublic.

Prologue:

"I took care of it, my Lord," Patrick said, bowing his head.

"Ah Patrick, I must say, I was afraid she had made you soft," Voldemort said.

"No sir, it was an act so that she would trust me," Patrick said proudly. "They're all dead, all except for the girl at Hogwarts, and she is no threat to us."

* * *

Everything was blurry and the room was way too bright. That is what Lucie woke up to, along with a blinding pain in her head.

_My head hurts_, Lucie thought. She couldn't remember where she was or how she got there. She still couldn't see anything. Her breathing was shallow and she had a hard time getting a full breath in.

"Come on, Miss Bowen," a dark voice said gravely. "We have to go."

Lucie tried to see who was talking, but she couldn't. Her eyes closed, and she was at peace again.

* * *

Severus hated being a death eater, even if it was just for pretend. He saw what was left of the Bowen's house, silently prayed that someone was alive, but feared that they weren't. Walking through the house he spotted some dark hair in one of the rooms. He went closer and saw his former student, Lucinda Bowen.

Lucinda looked like a doll with her pale porcelain skin and her very dark hair. Suddenly her dark eyes opened and looked panicked. Severus was glad that she was alive and tried to get her to stand.

_She must be really hurt_, he thought as she went unconscious again. _She is so beautiful_, he thought to himself. _She's your student AND she's unconscious! _His brain screamed at him.

Severus picked her up bridal style and tried to decide where to take her. St. Mungo's was out of the question as a few death eaters worked there. In the end he decided that Hogwarts would be the safest place for both himself and Lucinda.

Thanks for reading. There will be another chapter up after I go through it.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts- not even the magical world itself.

Chapter 1:

It was 3 months after Lucie had woken up in the hospital wing. 3 months since her life changed forever; since her family had been found dead and her boyfriend went missing.

Lucie did not remember what happened 3 months ago- just that she woken up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. She was told she had a concussion, among other injuries that hurt her memory of that night. Lucie figured it was for the best; she didn't want to remember. She didn't want to see her family murdered or know if they were tortured-she hoped they didn't die terrified.

The only other survivor in her immediate family was her younger sister, Elizabeth. Beth was at Hogwarts at the time of the murders so she wasn't involved in any way other than losing her parents, brother, and sisters.

Lucie couldn't help but have a feeling that she was the one responsible for what happened, but she just didn't know why she felt that way.

* * *

Severus watched Lucinda walk towards the staff table. He knew she was going to start working there but didn't expect it so soon; especially not at the beginning of the school year when everything was hectic. She was stronger than he had originally thought.

Ever since finding her crumpled and broken, he couldn't keep his mind off of her. He felt terrible for what she had gone through, it all felt very close to home for him.

Severus wondered how much she actually remembered of that night. He knew that when she had woken up in the hospital wing she had no memory of that night or the weeks leading up to it. He wondered how long it would take before the flashbacks would occur and she would start remembering.

"Hello Professor, is anyone sitting here?" Lucinda asked him.

"No," he answered shortly.

She then sat down next to him, grabbed a plate of salad and picked at it for about 20 minutes before getting up and leaving.

* * *

"Luce, wait up!" Lucie heard Beth's voice and turned around. It had been a week since Lucie had started Hogwarts, and everything felt very robotic to Lucie. She'd wake up, go to the dining hall, help whichever professor needed it, and repeat.

"Hey Bethy," Lucie greeted her sister with a smile.

"I've barely seen you since you started working here," Beth said.

"I just started working here, silly," Lucie said.

"I know, I just miss you," Beth said, her blue eyes filled with concern and sadness.

"Well I'm here whenever you need me, Beth," Lucie said and meant it. She felt guilty that her sister was going to have to finish growing up without parents. Lucie made a promise to herself that she would act as father and mother to Beth. Beth would be taken care of.

"Want to go for a walk?" Beth asked. "I have a little time to kill before charms."

"Fresh air sounds good," Lucie answered.

After walking and talking for a while, both had to get back to the castle. They talked about nature, school work, work and even boys. Both were happy that they were able to talk although both avoided the more serious topics that they would someday need to talk about.

Lucie hugged Beth and they went their separate ways.

Lucie walked slowly down to Professor McGonagall's office to help grade papers. Lucie's job at Hogwarts depended on the day. She helped any teacher that asked for her help and acted as an assistant for them. Today was her first day and she was happy that she was spending it with McGonagall. She always liked the transfiguration teacher-she found the woman funny, tough and fierce.

"How are you doing today, Miss Bowen?" Professor McGonagall asked Lucie. "Enjoy your first week as a staff member?"

"I haven't done much," Lucie replied awkwardly.

"So how are you doing, Miss Bowen?" Professor McGonagall asked seriously.

"I'm okay," Lucie replied quietly.

"Really? Because I doubt that somebody could lose their family and be okay," Professor McGonagall replied.

"I keep myself busy," Lucie said.

"I don't doubt that, but is it healthy?"

"Are you my therapist, Professor?" Lucie snapped. She hated it when people did this to her, asked all of these questions that she would rather not think about.

"You may call me Minerva, dear," Minerva said kindly.

"Sorry I snapped at you," Lucie apologized.

"It's quite alright, Miss Bowen. At least you were saying something. You've been like a zombie since you woke up from the hospital wing," Minerva replied.

Lucie spent the next hour in silence while she graded transfiguration papers. Most were quite good but there were some who were obviously not getting the subject.

"Are there any students you would like for me to tutor, Minerva? That is in my job description," Lucie asked.

"I have a handful of students that could use some help," Minerva answered. "I will talk to them and get back to you."

* * *

The second week went by quickly for Lucie. She helped grade papers, tutor students and brew potions. Potions had always been her favorite subject so she was happy when Professor Snape had asked her to help him. They always brewed in silence, he didn't ask questions nor did he look at her with pitying eyes. That made him her favorite professor to work with.

* * *

It took all that Severus had not to stare at Lucinda. He knew that she probably didn't know that he was there that night, that he was the one who had brought her to Hogwarts and he preferred it that way. He realized that he didn't want her to know that he was a death eater. Even though he was a spy, he had worked for Voldemort first. He also didn't want to put her in any danger. She was so beautiful.

_Damn it Severus! You're falling for the girl,_ the voice inside his head yelled at him. _She's a student! _

She may have been his student but she wasn't anymore. She had grown up since leaving Hogwarts. She went from a short and awkward girl to a graceful adult. She was beautiful with her very long and very dark brown hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. The only thing that Severus would change about her was how thin she was. She looked malnourished but Severus figured she would gain weight as she became happier.

_I could make her happy_, he thought before quickly dismissing that thought. Even if he could make her happy he couldn't keep her safe from the Dark Lord. Plus, he highly doubted that she would want anything to do with his greasy and hot tempered self.

* * *

_Everything was so dark. Lucie could hear screams in the distance. She opened her eyes and was face to face with her boyfriend, Patrick. _

"_Hello Luce," he said with a cruel smile. "Have you missed me?"_

"_Where have you been?" Lucie asked weakly, knowing there was something wrong. _

"_Oh Luce, always so trusting, always so incredibly stupid," Patrick said, shaking his head. "That was always your one big flaw; you always wanted to see the best in people. You never thought I would betray you." _

_That's when Lucie heard her mother screaming her name in the other room._

* * *

One moment Severus was lost in though,t and the second Lucinda was falling to the ground. Severus rushed over and caught her.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU

Rated M for language and some sexual situations (not planning on any lemons though)-mentions of EDs and depression as well.

Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and some events have changed.

Chapter 2:

_Now what?_ Severus wondered as he held the poor girl. _Should I take her to the hospital wing?_ He didn't know.

He didn't want to make things awkward for the poor girl. He checked her breathing and her pulse and all seemed well, she didn't seem to be in any immediate danger. He thought back to her eating habits and figured it may be a lack of food. _She will wake up,_ he thought. He laid her down on the couch and almost immediately her eyes opened.

She stared at him questioningly.

"You fainted, Miss Bowen," he said quietly, towering over her.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking confused.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Miss Bowen," he said. "Would you like to go to the hospital wing?"

"No!" She said quickly.

"Okay then, stay here while I go and get you some tea," he said.

"You don't need to do that, Professor," she felt bad that he was going to this trouble.

"You passed out, tea is in order. Some food too," he said looking her over. She was very thin.

"Just tea, please," she said quickly.

Severus wondered why she wasn't eating but figured she was just depressed. He had gone through those periods before and figured she would get over it.

* * *

Professor Snape making tea was weird. He didn't seem like the type. He was also being uncharacteristically nice and hospitable. He was never mean to her but it was weird to see him so helpful.

Of course she was mortified that she had passed out in the lab. She had no idea what happened. One minute she was standing by the cauldron and the next she was on Professor Snape's couch. She wasn't even concerned about why she passed out. She just assumed it was a lack of food and promised herself that she'd eat dinner.

Severus came back with tea and handed her a cup.

"Thank you, Professor," she said gratefully, sipping the tea.

"You don't have to call me Professor, you know," he said. "You are not my student anymore."

"What do you want me to call you?" She asked him.

"Severus will do, the rest of the staff calls me that," he answered.

"Okay Severus," she smiled. "You can call me by my first name if you care to."

"Okay then, Lucinda," he said slowly.

It was weird to hear her professor say her name. She didn't normally go by Lucinda but she kind of liked the way he sounded when he said her name so she didn't correct him. Plus she figured it would be weird for him to call her Lucie.

They drank in silence. Lucie looked around awkwardly noticing the amount of books in the room. There were many different kinds of books-from potions to the dark arts, muggle books and wizard books in no particular order. She found that interesting since he didn't seem like the type at all.

* * *

Severus watched her awkwardly looking around. He wondered what she was thinking about. He also wondered if she knew that it was he who had carried her out of that house. He silently scolded himself for thinking about her so much. He had more important things to think about, like figuring out how to get out of the war that was brewing alive. If he even cared about making it out alive…

"Are you feeling any better, Miss B…I mean Lucinda?" He asked. He knew she went by Lucie but couldn't help but say her full name. She looked like a Lucinda.

"Much," she flashed him a small smile.

"It is none of my business but I think it may help if you ate at dinner tonight," he said calmly.

She nodded, not meeting his eyes.

* * *

Lucie was surprised her professor noticed her eating habits. She was actually surprised that he thought anything of it at all. It's not that she wasn't eating on purpose; she was never hungry anymore. When she was in school she would avoid eating so she could lose weight but this was different.

Lucie made her way to the dining hall after thanking Severus for helping her. She was still mortified but she was feeling better, no headache or anything.

Lucie sat next to Severus again and when she reached for the salad she could feel his eyes on hers. She made a huge salad, some fruit, a dinner role and even let herself have a little pumpkin juice. She ate slowly, savoring each bite and feeling better than before in the process.

She felt Severus's approving gaze upon her. She wondered why he cared so much that she was okay and she also wondered why she cared about him so much. They barely knew each other. She put him out of her mind and continued eating while trying to remind herself why she came to this school in the first place; to protect her sister.

After Lucie couldn't eat any more she went off to see her sister. She was hoping that her sister was adjusting better than she was after the tragedy.

* * *

"I hope you bring good news, Severus," Voldemort said to him, looking at him with those beady eyes.

Severus did not know what Voldemort meant by good news, he never did. He just reported what Dumbledore told him to and left it at that. He didn't like to mingle much at these things, only enough to make him not look suspicious.

After Severus told him what he "knew," Voldemort moved on to talking about Lucinda Bowen. Severus was confused as he had not heard the Voldemort talk about her before-although he did know that it was Voldemort who wanted her family killed.

"You know the girl, Severus?" Voldemort asked. "My sources tell me she works at Hogwarts now."

"Yes, my Lord, she does work at Hogwarts now," Severus answered slowly.

"Keep an eye on her, Severus," Voldemort told him and did not offer any extra information as to why.

Severus knew better than to ask, he figured it was a secret and the less he knew the better-especially because he was now working close with her. He tried to suppress his initial urge to protect her at all costs. He didn't know why he felt that way, as a Death Eater you need to accept that people will die. Severus did not accept that with Lucinda though. He couldn't remember feeling so protective. He thought of Lucinda and remembered how fragile she looked. That was all it took, he wouldn't admit it to himself but somewhere deep down he knew that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her ever again. Now to figure out how to make sure Voldemort didn't get his hands on her.

* * *

Thank you to my reviewers and to those following the story! I know this chapter was a little slow but had to get some things out of the way if you know what I mean. I'm already working on the next chapter and it should be posted within a few days.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU

Please forgive the grammar mistakes, my beta is busy moving. I will fix any/all mistakes at a later date.

Chapter 3:

Severus could not get Lucinda out of his head. He kept wondering what the Dark Lord wanted with her and why, He knew she wasn't a death eater, he would have seen her at the meetings or something. He knew that death eaters had killed her family but he had no clue as to why.

The next time Lucinda came to help him with potions was awkward to say the least. He was pretty sure she had caught him staring at her more than once. It wasn't because she was attractive (although that may have been part of it, not that he would ever admit that to himself) but because he couldn't help but wonder why someone would be after her.

"This needs to simmer," Lucinda said quietly, pointing at her cauldron. "What would you like me to do while we wait?"

"Do you mind helping me grade some homework?" He asked her. Normally he wouldn't trust another person to help him grade work but she was different. Sure she would probably go too easy on the students but as much as he hated to admit it, he liked her company.

"Not at all," she replied, following him to his desk.

* * *

They graded silently.

"Oh my god, seriously?" Lucie said loudly.

"What?" Severus asked, looking at her questioningly.

"'I really don't understand why we had to write about this and honestly I forgot what the assignment was about. Hopefully you're not reading this part,'" Lucie read him in a funny voice.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Whose paper was it?" He asked. "Wait, don't tell me. Draco Malfoy's?"

"Ding ding ding," she replied.

"I knew it!" He said.

She laughed, and even caught a glimpse of a smile on Severus's face. It was weird how natural it felt to be laughing with him considering she barely smiled since her family died. She stopped laughing and it became a bit awkward. She just continued grading as though they hadn't just joked around with each other.

* * *

After helping Severus, Lucie went to find her sister. She found Beth sitting outside reading a Jane Austen novel, as usual. Beth smiled at her and she sat down.

"How's school going?" Lucie asked her.

"It's going okay," Beth said quietly.

"Only okay?" Lucie asked, staring at her.

"Its fine, Mom," Beth said sarcastically.

It wasn't funny and Lucie guessed that Beth knew that too.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired," Beth apologized.

"No need to apologize," Lucie said. "I know it can be hard."

"I miss them," Beth said quietly.

"Me too," Lucie said.

"Do you…Do you still not remember anything about..You know, that night?" Beth asked nervously.

"No I don't," Lucie said. "It's strange. I remember Patrick taking me home but that's about it."

"Do they know what happened to Patrick?" Beth asked.

"No, he's still missing as far as I know," Lucie said tearfully. She had tried to forget about Patrick since her whole family died and all but she still thought about him, still worried about whether he was alive or not. She felt guilty, like she should be searching for him herself but she needed to keep an eye on Beth. Family is more important, as her parents had often reminded her. Plus there was something deep down inside her that told her to forget about Patrick and to not try to find him.

"I'm so sorry, Lucie," Beth hugged her.

Lucie shuddered from the surprise affection.

"Are you okay, Luce?" Beth asked.

Lucie nodded. She didn't know why she was so jumpy.

"Everything will be okay," Beth tried to comfort her.

"I know, Beth," Lucie lied. She didn't know but Beth was so young and innocent. She didn't need to know Lucie's doubts.

* * *

Severus could not seem to get Lucinda out of his head. He had no idea what a girl her age had done to piss off Voldemort. He knew that he would just have to keep an eye on her from now on.

She sat next to him at dinner again, eating more than she had been when she first got there but still not enough. He made himself to stop thinking about her choice in foods and paid more attention to his own plate. He felt an urge to talk to her but didn't know what to say so he continued staring at his food.

"When do you next need help?" Lucinda asked him, breaking the ice.

"Whenever you have some free time," he answered. "I just have some potions I need made for the hospital wing."

"I'm free a lot," she almost laughed. "How about after this?" She asked almost boldly.

"Okay," he agreed and then went back to eating. After a few minutes he could feel her staring at him. He looked at her empty plate and ate a little bit faster. When he was finished they walked down to the potions room together.

* * *

The real reason Lucie offered to help him that night was because she wanted to be doing something. She was tired of reading until it was dark enough to go for a run without being watched or questioned. She looked at the man who was walking by her side and wondered what his story was. Everyone had a story and a grumpy potions master was no exception, except he wasn't grumpy with her like he was with everyone else.

After they got to the potions room, Severus explained what needed to be done and they got to work. This time it wasn't in complete silence.

"So what did you do about Draco Malfoy's paper?" Lucie asked.

"I failed him," Severus answered.

"How did he take it?" Lucie asked, knowing how powerful that kid's father was.

"Not well at all. I believe I will be hearing from his father soon," Severus answered.

"I'm sorry," Lucie said, almost laughing.

"Something funny, Miss Bowen?" He asked seriously.

"Nothing, Sir," she answered.

"Sure," he said sarcastically, his black eyes almost sparkling.

Things were easy with him. Probably easier than they should be considering about 3/4ths of the school hated him. She saw a different side of him though. Plus she was tough and so was he.

* * *

"It's getting late," Lucinda said.

Severus checked the time and then agreed with her.

"Guess I had better get going, I don't want to take up your whole night," she said.

He had to fight with himself not to tell her that he wouldn't mind and that he didn't sleep much to begin with. He held back that information and nodded.

"Would you like me to walk you back to your room?" He asked politely.

"No, thank you," she answered.

He didn't argue. It was weird enough as it was offering to walk her back. He just didn't trust the toad named Professor Umbridge, but he wasn't about to tell Lucinda that.

After Lucinda left, Severus felt the familiar burning of his arm.

"Fuck," he swore as he put his shoes back on and found his way out of the castle. As he did so he saw something in the distance. It was Lucinda and she was running. _What is she running from? _He wondered to himself. He wondered if he should save her. Then he got closer and really saw her. She stopped running. She was looking straight at him, like she was caught. Her long dark hair was up in a ponytail, her face was dripping with sweat, she had no makeup on, and she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She looked free.

"Are you okay, Severus? You look like you just saw a ghost," she asked him.

"Yes. You know it isn't safe out here at night, right?" He asked her, trying not to sound like he was lecturing. He wasn't her father after all.

She blushed under the moonlight, her perfect soft pink lips opened as she answered, "yes but I can't help it. It's beautiful after dark."

_So are you, _he thought but didn't say. He nodded at her, said his goodbye and watched her run into the distance. He couldn't help but worry, although he knew she would be safer if he left.

* * *

Voldemort didn't like being kept waiting and Severus was aware of that. He wasn't happy that Severus wasn't there right when called.

"Hogwarts business," Severus said when he strolled in. "I can't let anyone get suspicious about my loyalties."

Voldemort accepted the excuse, for now. Severus couldn't tell him about Lucinda and how beautiful she looked while she ran. He definitely couldn't tell him that he wasn't 100% positive that she stayed on Hogwarts grounds and didn't wander off to Hogsmeade or something. He kept his mouth shut.

Voldemort talked to him and a group of death eaters about his plans with Harry Potter. Severus should have been listening more than he was, but it was hard. It's not like much had changed since the last meeting.

"Severus, how is Lucinda Bowen doing?" Voldemort asked him.

"What do you mean, my Lord?" Severus answered, confused.

"How is she adjusting to Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked.

Severus had no idea why Voldemort would ask that.

"She's a coward to run there," Voldemort said.

Severus didn't know what to say so he just listened.

"I'll get to her sooner or later," Voldemort said.

"What is it that we need with her, my Lord?" Severus asked.

"Sometimes my plans are better off not said. Sometimes you just need to listen to what I tell you, Severus, and not ask questions," Voldemort was pissed.

* * *

Severus couldn't shake what Voldemort had said about getting to her. He seemed almost more fascinated and in a hurry to get her than Harry Potter.

When Severus made it back to the grounds, he walked past Lucinda who was still running. She stopped, giving him a sort of guilty look.

"Where do you go?" He asked her, curious.

"I run around the castle, Hogsmeade, and sometimes the… never mind," she said blushing.

"You know that the forest is forbidden for a reason, right?" He asked.

"But it's so beautiful at night," she argued.

"I won't tell, but please use some sense," he asked of her. "I'll go with you when you are dying to go." He immediately wished he could take back that offer. It wasn't his job to keep her safe.

"How about now?" She asked him.

Severus considered this for a moment. He knew that he wouldn't sleep tonight anyways and nodded his head.


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU

Chapter 4:

So Severus walked with Lucinda into the forest. It was peaceful, beautiful, and quiet and he didn't know why he never thought of it that way before. Somehow the woman next to him brought him peace, something he wouldn't admit to but it was nice.

"Do you come out here alone every night?" He asked her, filling the almost-silence.

"Do you want me to lie to you?" She asked, her boots kicking up some leaves.

"I won't be angry," he said. He had no reason to be. This girl was not his responsibility, although if he was being completely honest, he almost wanted her to be.

"I'm not afraid," she said, answering the question he had in his head.

"Why not?" He asked without thinking.

"I don't have a lot to lose," she answered nonchalantly. "I don't mean that I have a death wish or anything because I don't. I want to be there for Elizabeth and make sure she's safe but I'm not afraid to die."

Severus had a hard time being okay with what he was hearing. Keeping his emotions in check was one thing he prided himself on but this was hard.

"I'm not trying to have a pity party," She continued. "I know what the staff says behind my back. 'Oh poor Lucinda Bowen, losing her family and her boyfriend, she's going to lose it one of these days.' Maybe they're right but not right now."

_Boyfriend?_ Severus had only heard about her family. "There was another person who was attacked?" Severus couldn't help but wonder. He had seen the bodies of her family members, but nobody else.

"Patrick was my boyfriend and they haven't figured out what happened to him," she told him quietly.

_Patrick?_ Severus was thinking. He wondered if it was death eater Patrick-the young and charismatic man who was new the death eaters. If it was the same one, he knew who betrayed, her family. He wanted to ask about Patrick but he didn't want to freak her out, plus he couldn't remember Patrick's last name. He would have to ask somebody else.

"So what do you do for fun?" Lucinda asked him as they walked further into the forest.

Severus did not know how to answer this question. He didn't do much for fun. He read which was nice, sometimes when he was away from Hogwarts he would go to the theater, movie and stage but that wasn't exactly "fun." "No much," was his answer. "How about yourself?"

"Same," she ducks under a branch.

"Do you find this enjoyable?" He asked, curious.

"It's nice with company," she said. "By myself its okay, I like it mostly because it's something to do and also a nice way to…never mind."

He wondered what she was going to say but decided against asking, he had to pick his questions.

* * *

What she almost said was "a good way to burn off calories" but she didn't want to sound weird. That was something better left unsaid. It's not as though she thought she was fat, it's just that sometimes it's nice to have control over what's happening with your own body when you can't control everything else. She didn't have a full blown eating disorder or anything-she ate and didn't throw up, she just liked burning off most what she ate and wanted a strong body. Mostly she wanted control.

"Do you prefer Lucinda or Lucie?" Severus asked her. As it got later, their questions got more and more personal. It was weird to hear him talking to her at all. She liked it, he was good company.

"Both are fine," she answered him.

"What do you prefer though?" He asked.

"I never really thought about it. Probably Lucinda, I don't look like a Lucie," she answered. It was true. When she thought of a Lucie she thought of a more cheerful girl.

"Ok then, Lucinda it is."

She was surprised he kept calling her by her first name in the first place, but she was happy about it. Her name sounded important from his lips. She studied the man walking next to her. His black hair was slicked back, his huge dark eyes with long lashes, and the structure of his face, nice and strong. He was tall but she couldn't tell much else about his body since it was covered up. _Oh my god, Lucie, you're checking him out! _Her mind yelled at her like a valley girl. This was true, she was checking him out and she felt a pang of guilt. She shouldn't be looking at other guys when her boyfriend was missing. That was just bad taste.

"Do you listen to music," she asked him. She knew that muggle devices didn't work around the castle and was curious if there were any useful alternatives.

"Sometimes," he answered. More silence. "Yourself?"

"Sometimes," she answered.

* * *

He was falling for her. He barely knew her and yet he felt as though he had known her for years. This walk was a mistake. He couldn't be near her anymore, it was hard enough not to grab her and hold her to him when she looked sad. Now he was falling in love with her and he could not think of a way to change that. She deserved better though, that much he knew. She was beautiful and kind and gentle yet strong all at the same time. She deserved the best in the world and yet an old man was falling in love with her. Not just an old man but a death eater as well. He couldn't put her at that risk even if she was willing to be with him, she'd live a life of fear. Even if Voldemort was dead in the future, there would always be death eaters and their children who would be angry at the spy.

Severus was lost in thought when the girl next to him tripped and fell. He looked at her, her wide eyes staring at him. Then he saw her ankle-swollen and her foot bloody. Her ankle was in a position that no ankle should ever be. Yet she didn't cry nor scream. She didn't say anything, she just stared at it.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing, Lucinda," he told her as he knelt down to examine it closer. He hoped she wasn't in too much pain, this looked painful. He wasn't 100% sure he wouldn't have cried if that happened to him.

"That would be good," she said quietly.

It was weird that she didn't look upset at all. This was no small injury.

"I'm going to carry you now so you don't break your other ankle or make this one worse," he told her while he picked her up bridal style. She wasn't heavy at all, in fact quite light. He knew he could probably summon a stretcher for her but this was easier, plus if he was being honest, he liked her being so close. She tucked her head into his chest and for a moment he felt like the luckiest man alive until reality set back in.

* * *

It hurt like hell but she had felt worse. She closed her eyes and tried to not think about it. She felt oddly numb, like it hurt but it was okay.

When they finally got to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey ushered her in and Severus laid her down on a hospital bed. After mending her bone, Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep her overnight just in case.

Madam Pomfrey must have given her something to sleep because she slept for a long time. She woke up around lunch time at the castle and was given a plate of food.

"Now I know I fixed that ankle but I need you to be careful on it," Madam Pomfrey said. "I'm not a miracle worker, rest for a bit before I let you go."

"Lucie?" A voice called. Her first thought was Elizabeth but it sounded like a man's voice.

"Yes?" She answered back. Then the owner of the voice came into view.

"Patrick?"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and the follows everyone!


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU

Chapter 5:

"Luce," he said with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing here? Where were you?" Lucie had so many questions.

"I'm visiting my hurt girlfriend, of course," he said grinning.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he said. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

* * *

When Severus laid eyes on Patrick, he knew. He knew that he was back to finish what he started and the worst part was, he knew that nobody would believe him. He had to try though, although he wasn't going to go straight to Lucinda about it. When he saw Patrick talking to her in the hospital wing he turned right back around and practically ran to Dumbledore's office.

"What is Patrick doing in this building, Albus?" Severus asked angrily. He still did not know the man's last name but at the moment, he didn't care.

"Patrick who?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know his last name. The death eater who disappeared after the Bowen family was attacked," Severus spat.

"Well, he turned up asking about Lucinda, saying he was held by Voldemort," Dumbledore answered calmly.

"He's a death eater, Albus. I would know, I go to those meetings, remember?"

"He isn't staying," Dumbledore said. "I have him being watched."

"Why would you let him in here in the first place?" Severus asked.

"Because I did not know that he was a death eater. I'm not a mind reader, Severus. I think that last year would prove that," Dumbledore stated, mentioning that time when the crazy death eater impersonated a professor while simultaneously locking the professor in a trunk.

Severus sighed, "What do I do about him then?"

"I question as to why you would be so concerned, Severus," Dumbledore said, looking at him curiously. "Are you starting to care for the girl?"

Severus did not confirm nor deny that accusation but Dumbledore knew anyways. He always did.

* * *

Lucie and Patrick spent hours that day trying to catch up. Patrick was explaining how when the attack happened he was taken by death eaters to Voldemort. He only barely escaped and was now on the run from Voldemort. Lucie was relieved to see him but felt somewhat apprehensive about his presence.

"So, how about we go on a date?" Patrick asked her, rubbing her back.

Something inside of Lucie told her to say no, but she didn't listen. "Okay."

"Saturday? Hogsmeade, just you and me," he said.

"Sounds good," she replied.

"I got to go but I will see you on Saturday," he said, getting up. "Wear something sexy."

SS/OC

Severus felt sick watching Patrick touch Lucinda like that. It made him sick to his stomach that he couldn't protect her from him. He would try of course but there wasn't a lot he could do without blowing his cover. There was a bigger cause.

Severus went back down to his rooms and laid in bed for an hour before he had to teach class. Sometimes he forgot he was a teacher. Teaching was definitely not the love of his life. Even if he was a nice teacher he would be doomed to have students hate him since potions is such a hard subject.

Severus arrived to class tired and worn out. He ended up giving them a potion to make that was simple so he didn't have to supervise much. He was happy that it was almost the weekend so he wouldn't have to teach them for two glorious days. His mind would randomly flicker with thoughts of Lucinda but he would quickly forget about them. He would worry about her later. She should be safe as long as she was in the castle.

* * *

Lucie regretted agreeing to that date. Something was off about Patrick but she didn't want to make a scene.

After dinner Lucie was to help Severus with making more potions for the hospital wing. They worked in silence for a long time before she noticed Severus looking at her awkwardly.

He nodded his head.

Lucie decided to play 20 questions with him. She was always interested in learning more about this quiet and private man. "What is your favorite food?" She asked him.

"That's a hard question," he said thoughtfully. "I like vegetables a lot."

"Me too," Lucie said, smiling.

"Fresh, of course," he added.

"Is there another way?" She asked, looking at him.

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" He asked her.

"Not this," she laughed. "Although I do like potions, I just never wanted to come back here. To Hogwarts, I mean."

"I understand," he said. "I didn't either."

"Then why did you?" She asked.

"It's complicated," he told her.

She didn't push it as there were plenty of things that she didn't want to share with him. Like how he had been in her dreams for the past week. Usually it was him carrying her, not like in the forest but in another environment. Of him telling her that everything was going to be okay and not to leave. She had no idea what those dreams meant but she figured that Freud would have a field day psychoanalyzing her and her dreams.

"Why did you come back, if you don't mind me asking?" Severus asked her.

"I need to watch Elizabeth and make sure nothing happens to her. She's the only family I have now," Lucie answered, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

Severus felt like an asshole. He knew the reason but he wanted to hear it from her. He had a feeling that there was a reason he was there at her house when her family was murdered, how he found her before she died, why she was here in the castle. He had to protect her. Maybe they weren't meant to be together romantically but he had a feeling, deep down, that they needed each other. He quickly stopped thinking about it and looked back at Lucinda.

"Be careful," Severus said before he could stop himself.

She looked at him questioningly.

"With Patrick I mean," Severus said. "He may not be who you think he is."

"Is there anything I should know?" She asked Severus.

Severus did not know how to answer this without getting himself into deep trouble. "I can't tell you my sources, just be careful please."

"You don't have to worry about me, Professor. I'm okay," she told him.

He realized that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"I do appreciate your concern. We are friends, right?" She asked, with a hint of a smile.

_Are we friends?_ Severus asked himself. He had never thought about it that way. Finally he nodded.

* * *

Saturday came quickly for Lucie. She awoke early so she could shower and look nice for her date. They decided on an early date because she had to work that evening and patrol that night. After her shower she dried her long dark hair and put it in curlers. She messed with her hair and make up for about an hour before going to her room to get dressed.

She decided on tight khaki colored jeans, a flowing black sweater with a white scarf, and her almost knee length black boots. She never did appreciate wizard clothes, though she followed muggle fashion religiously. She definitely dressed for the weather because it was extremely cold outside. On her way out of the castle to meet Heath, she ran into Severus.

"Hey Severus," she stopped to greet him.

"Hello Lucinda," he greeted.

* * *

She looked stunning-even more stunning than usual if that was possible. Muggle clothes were a good look on her.

"How's it going?" She asked him.

"I'm doing well, and yourself?" He asked her, realizing that she was probably going to meet Patrick.

"Good," she answered. "I'm on my way to Hogsmeade to meet Patrick."

"What a coincidence, I'm on my way there too. Mind if I escort you?" He asked, holding out his arm.

"Not at all," she answered and took his arm. It was old-fashioned and ridiculous, but she enjoyed it, maybe a little too much.

* * *

Severus had no intentions of going to Hogsmeade that morning but he was not going to leave her completely unsupervised. It was moments like this that he wished he had Potter's damn cloak. They walked to Hogsmeade playing 20 questions like Lucinda always liked to do with him.

"Where is the furthest you've travelled?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure, the United States?" He answered.

"Where in the United States?" She asked.

"Everywhere," he answered. "New York City was my favorite."

"I didn't take you for a big city man," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Me either," he admitted. "I liked that it was loud and crazy, plus it is lovely in the winter."

"It is," she agreed.

"You've been?" He asked her.

"Yep, my family is originally from there so we go back a lot…went back a lot," she corrected herself.

He felt bad that she lost her family. He understood how hard it could be, but not to the extreme she did. He didn't have the happiest childhood and barely mourned his father. He knew she had a happy family. She knew her parents through business and they were nice people, even by his standards. She was missing a lot, all because of the asshole she was going to see.

* * *

We walked to Hogsmeade and that's when I saw Patrick. He had a rose in his hand and smiled at me.

"I'll take here from here," Patrick told Severus, who was obviously glaring at Patrick. There were many emotions in Severus's eyes. _Jealousy?_ She thought, and then quickly dismissed that thought.

Severus left and Patrick and Lucie wandered around, finally settling on Honeydukes where they stocked up on candy.

"Easy on the candy, Baby," Patrick told Lucie.

Lucie made a face at him. She knew she wouldn't eat half of the candy in her hands but it was nice to have the option-plus she wanted to bring some back for Beth.

They ventured on, finally stopping at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop for drinks. Patrick ordered a sugary drink while Lucie got her signature black coffee. She went through coffee like it was candy, warm and bitter was just how she liked it.

"Are we together?" Patrick asked her.

"I don't know, are we?" She asked him.

"We should be, I wasn't gone for that long," he said. It was weird how he made no big deal about being kidnapped by You-Know-Who, he acts completely fine with it and hasn't brought it up since he strolled back into her life.

Then he kissed her. Hard and cold, his lips pressed against hers and she felt dizzy. Not dizzy in a good way but dizzy in a _shit I'm going to throw up in his mouth_ sort of way.

"_Lucie, it will all be over soon enough. It will be quick."_

"_What are you doing?"I asked him. "Where is the screaming coming from?"_

"_Shhhhh, don't worry about that now," he said, putting a finger over my mouth. _

"_What's going on?" I panicked. _

"_Calm," he answered, putting his hand over my mouth. I bit him, trying to get away from him._

"_You bitch!" He screamed at me._

"Lucie?" Patrick was staring at her while she realized that her coffee had spilled all over the table. "Are you okay?"

_What the fuck was that?_ She asked herself before she ran to the bathroom and threw up what little was in her stomach. _Lovely,_ she thought to herself sarcastically.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and the follows everyone!


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU

Warning: This chapter is a bit more fluffy than the rest so far.

Chapter 6:

Severus tried to forget the stabbing feeling in his heart after he saw Lucinda and Patrick kiss and tried to focus on what might be wrong with Lucinda. She had spilled coffee all over the table and herself then ran to the bathroom like she was sick. He hoped she was okay and that Patrick didn't poison her drink or something like that. He tried to remind himself that he was just a concerned friend and not an angry boyfriend.

When he saw Patrick kiss her, it was strange. She didn't look into it at all, she looked numb and like she was wishing it to be over. Of course that may just be his wishful thinking but he saw zero chemistry between the two. He tried to stop thinking about her with that monster and after watching her walk back with Patrick, he left to walk off some anger. He would be back to make sure she was okay in a few minutes.

* * *

Lucie did not know what happened when he kissed her. That daydream was random and strange. She briefly wondered if it really happened but put it out of her head. Patrick couldn't do something so horrible, could he? She decided to believe that he couldn't and went back to him.

"You okay, Luce?" Patrick asked her. "I ordered you another black coffee."

"Thanks," she said as she sat down again.

"No problem, Babe," he said. "It's nice to have a girl who cares about her figure."

_His smile is so creepy,_ she thought. He was always obsessed with her figure which was strange because he was so open about it. Normally men liked curves but not this man, he liked super skinny and pretty much ignored her breasts.

He kissed her again, and again she went spiraling into another memory.

"_Somebody is coming!"A familiar voice said loudly._

"_What do we do with them?" Another voice asked. _

"_Just leave them, they won't be able to tell it was us," the first voice said. _

"_Are we sure they're all dead?" _

"_Pretty damn sure, now let's go!"_

"_Shame, she was pretty. Glad we got a taste before she could go to waste." A hand touched my face. _

"Miss Bowen," a voice said above her. "Lucinda, come on and wake up."

"What happened?" She asked the voice, that turned out to be Severus.

"You blanked out, starting freaking out and shaking. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Where did Patrick go?" She asked.

* * *

It pained Severus that she would ask about him.

"He left for a minute, he'll be back," Severus said. He wondered why Lucie would freak out every time Patrick kissed her. Maybe she was remembering what happened to her.

"I need to get out of here," she whispered urgently.

Severus grabbed her hand, helped her up, and kept holding it as they made their way out of Hogsmeade. He didn't let go because he was afraid if he did, she would change her mind and leave his side. He couldn't bear the thought of Patrick touching her anymore and really hoped that she felt the same way. They ended up at his main room and sat down on his couch. Then the tears came. Lucie was sobbing uncontrollably, shaking as tears rolled down her face.

"What's wrong, Lucinda?" Severus asked. "Did Patrick hurt you?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

Severus moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to console this heartbroken woman. His one weakness was women in tears, especially this woman. She then put her head on his chest and started to cry into it. He put his arm around her and starting rubbing her back. As heartbreaking as it was to see her cry, this was one of the best moments of his life, as weird as it sounded. This beautiful woman that he was falling for was using him for comfort.

"I won't let him hurt you again," Severus promised her, his hand still rubbing her back.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked him wide-eyed.

"Not exactly, I just know he's not a good guy," Severus said. "There is good reason to believe he is a death eater."

"Do you think he had something to do with the deaths of my family?" She asked him.

Severus nodded, feeling bad that she had to go through this but a little happy that she knew now. She started crying hard though. Severus had little to no experience with women crying on him so he just put his arm around her again and let her cry into his chest.

"I had a feeling he did," she finally said. "Afterwards, but I couldn't remember. When he kissed me today, I remembered bits and pieces of it."

"Do you want to tell me what you remember?" Severus asked her, part of him hoping she doesn't because he would most likely have to kill him if he knew the details.

She didn't answer, she just kept crying into his chest. She eventually fell asleep on him, exhausted from the crying. He didn't dare move her off of him for fear of losing the moment. She looked peaceful and lovely and he could get used to this-without the heartbroken Lucinda part. Finally he realized it was their turn to patrol so he carefully removed her from him and got ready. He decided not to wake her because she looked a lot more peaceful than he had ever seen her.

While Severus was getting ready to go patrol the castle and make sure there was nothing suspicious going on with the old toad (Umbridge), he thought about Lucinda. He thought about how in the short time she had been there, she had changed him. He would need to start focusing on his old duties before something terrible happened. He had to be more focused on the fact that Voldemort was back and yes, he was still a double spy. He wondered briefly what Lucinda would think about that. He shuddered when he thought about telling her that he had once been a willing death eater. He made a commitment right then and there to stop focusing solely on the girl and to start focusing on Potter and his dunderhead friends, Voldemort, and Dumbledore.

Right when he was about to enter back into the room Lucinda was in, he heard a noise.

* * *

Lucie was awakened by the familiar arms of Severus. She looked around at the unfamiliar room while Severus asked her if she was okay. She nodded, wondering what his concern was about. Then she remembered what happened earlier. She wondered if her daydreams/possible flashbacks were real or not. Could Patrick really do something so evil?

"You were screaming, are you sure you're okay?" Severus asked her.

She nodded."I think I was just having a bad dream. I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said quickly. "I have to go patrol the castle now, are you okay? Do you want me to walk you back to your room? You can stay here if you'd rather, it's up to you."

"I need to patrol too," she said. "I forgot I was supposed to do that tonight."

"You don't need to," he said quietly.

"I don't mind," she smiled softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Absolutely," she answered. She realized she was still wearing her muggle clothes but didn't care. She definitely didn't feel like changing into her wizard clothes, plus her sweater was nice and warm. She tried to forget about Patrick for the night, she still didn't know what was going on with him. She ended up trailing Severus for the night, even though it probably would have been much more productive if they had separated. Luckily he didn't question it.

"Thanks for taking care of me today," she thanked him quietly, still embarrassed that she had fallen asleep on his couch.

"No need to thank me, Lucinda," he said. "I barely did anything."

She let it go because she didn't want to push it with him. He may not know it but he was her best friend, even before he saved her from Hogsmeade and let her cry into his chest. Before he held her as she cried and promised that everything would be okay. She wondered if he actually believed that.

* * *

Severus felt horrible when he found her screaming on his couch. She looked terrified. He wondered if that's how it always was when she slept. Now she was following him through the corridors completely silent. He decided to keep her talking by asking her questions, like she always did with him.

"Which house were you in again?" He asked her.

"Ravenclaw," she answered.

"Smart, huh?" He smiled at her.

"Apparently," she answered. "My favorite subject was potions and that was a difficult class to many. Some say the professor was impossible to please."

"I've heard that too," he said lightly. "Truth is, do you want a mediocre potions master making your medicines?"

"Nope," she answered. "Not interested. What's your favorite color?"

"Dark blue, yours?" He asked.

"Purple," she answered.

Lucinda looked so small and pale. He remembered how different she looked 5 years ago, how much happier she was. He hoped she would be this happy again.

Severus was lost in thought when he heard something that was not coming from himself or Lucinda. He didn't see anything though. Then he realized what it was.

"Potter," he said loudly. "Show yourself."

He didn't. Severus knew it was him though, there had been many times when he had caught Potter running around at night with his little friends. "Seriously Potter, now or 100 points from Gryffindor." That seemed to do the trick because Potter showed up.

"What are you doing out of bed, Potter? What kind of mischief are you up to?" Seriously, did this kid have a death wish? Umbridge may be annoying as hell but she wasn't stupid. He also knew the types of punishments she gave out and wasn't 100% positive she wouldn't lose her temper and try to kill Harry.

"No sir, I was just going to…Nevermind," Potter stuttered.

"Out with it," Severus demanded.

Potter refused.

"Fine, 50 points from Gryffindor," Severus told him.

"I'll escort him to his room," Lucinda said quietly. Severus had forgotten she was there for a moment. Severus nodded, not wanting to argue with her.

"Shall we?" She asked Potter.

Potter nodded and offered her his arm. She took it and they went down the hall. He knew it was innocent but it reminded him of the last time he was in love-Potter stealing the love of his life. Then he realized, Lily wasn't the love of his life. She was his great love so far but the fact that he could develop feelings for another woman meant that she wasn't THE love of his life. After 10 minutes Lucinda came back towards him, her long dark hair in a braid over her left shoulder, her dark eyes staring at him and he knew. He knew that if he survived the war that was brewing, he would have to pursue her. He knew that she deserved better than a grumpy old man but he would have to try or he would spend his life regretting that he didn't.

* * *

After she was done patrolling with Severus and he had told her to go to bed, she went to her bedroom and put on her running clothes. She ran out of the castle and to the streets of Hogsmeade as usual. She loved the town and thought about getting a place there so she wouldn't have to live in Hogwarts anymore. She could still work there and keep an eye on Beth but she wouldn't be stuck there.

While she was running and thinking, she saw a figure in the distance. As she got closer, she saw the figure walk towards her. It was Patrick.

* * *

Thanks to everybody who has stuck with this story for so long! And thanks to my awesome reviewers and followers, you all rock my socks!

P.S. I do apologize that the language in this story sounds very American. Nobody has complained yet but I know that I don't make an effort to sound British because A. I don't want to end up saying something offensive and B. I have a hard enough time speaking proper English (and yes it is my first and only language haha).


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU

Chapter 7:

"Having fun?" Patrick asked Lucie with a huge grin on his face.

Patrick still didn't know that Lucie was suspicious of him and she wanted to keep it that way for the moment.

"Always," she answered.

"Are you running from something?" He laughed as though he had made a big joke.

"Totally," she said sarcastically.

"It isn't safe out in the dark," he told her.

"I don't mind it," she said.

"Aren't you afraid?" He asked

She shook her head. She really wasn't. If Beth was with her, that would be a different story but she wasn't afraid for herself. This didn't mean she wanted to die or be tortured or anything crazy like that, she just wasn't afraid.

"I don't care that you're all sweaty, you're still hot," he told her, kissing her. She let him kiss her and started counting in her head to stop from crying. She didn't want him to be bad or a death eater, she wanted her boyfriend back. The sweet guy who would bring her flowers before her exams in school was different now. He was involved in the deaths of her family, wasn't sympathetic to what she was going through even if he wasn't involved, and was acting like they weren't together for 6 years-he was just being a creep every time she as around him.

"Wanna come back to my place, Babe?" He asked her.

"I'd better not, I have to work first thing in the morning," she answered him.

"Can I take you out again this weekend?" He asked her.

She knew she should say no but she nodded to keep him off of her back.

"Let me walk you back to the castle, Darlin'," he said, offering his arm to her. Patrick was from the southern United States and his funny accent would come through when he was trying to be a gentleman.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked her as they walked back.

Lucie didn't know what to say to this, she only nodded. She knew he loved her before, when they were young and carefree. He would bring her coffee while she studied, would sneak her into his room when he was head boy she would lay for hours in his arms. He was different now, though she didn't know if she was convinced that he killed her family yet.

"Don't you still love me, Luce?" He asked, hurt in his voice.

She nodded again, still not knowing what to say.

"Why won't you say it?" He asked. "After all we've been through."

_Because I think you killed my family and tried to kill me; I don't trust you not to kill me or my sister. Because I'm starting to wonder if my heart belongs to someone else…_ her thoughts stopped there. Was she falling for someone else? Severus? She couldn't think about it at that moment.

"Here we are, do you want me to walk you to your room?" He asked her, winking.

"No, thanks though," she answered.

"You sure?" He asked her.

"Quite," she answered again.

"Come on, let me take you. I just want to see where you're staying," he tried to convince her, almost angrily.

"Really, I'm good," she told him. "Goodnight."

You're not getting rid of me that easily, Luce. I miss you," he said, following her in.

"It's late, you should really go home," she said, realizing she had no idea where he was staying or why he was in Hogsmeade.

"Come on, Babe," he grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him. She fought against him without thinking. "You have spent no time with me and I don't know why." He pulled her harder.

"You heard the lady," a slow and dark voice said behind them.

SS/OC

When Severus saw Patrick grab Lucinda's wrists, it took all of the self-control he had not to punch him square in the face and then curse him to oblivion. He had to cool it though; this man was a death eater and Severus did not want to let on that he wasn't a real one.

"I suggest you run along home now, I'll see Miss Bowen to her room," Severus told him.

Patrick gave him a look but he ignored it. He grabbed Lucinda's arm and they walked quickly away. When they were far away enough from Patrick and Severus knew he wasn't following them, he stopped. "Are you okay, Lucinda?" He asked her, examining her wrists.

"I'm fine," she answered him.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. He needed to distract himself with her before he went and hexed Patrick's ass.

"Positive," she said. "He didn't do anything to me."

"Why were you out in the first place?" He asked her, sounding much more protective than he should have.

"I needed to clear my head," she answered.

"Do you understand that there are likely people who still want you dead?" He asked harshly. He knew he was taking his anger out on her, even though it wasn't her fault but he couldn't help it.

She looked at him as though she was going to cry. "Why do you care?" She asked quietly.

_Because I'm in love with you_, he thought. "I don't!" He said instead.

"Then don't bother with me," she cried. "I'm not your responsibility."

"I know," he exclaimed, frustrated.

"Good!" She cried.

"Good!" He said as they starting walking again, in the same direction.

"I don't know why you're so nice to me," she said quietly. "I'm insane."

Severus stopped in his tracks, turned, and looked at the gorgeous and broken girl in front of him. And then, before he could stop himself, his lips were on hers, brushing her lips with his own. The kiss deepened and she was suddenly kissing him back. Her lips were incredibly soft he had never felt this kind of pleasure or love before.

Finally when the kiss was over, he took a step back. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, then turned and walked away leaving Lucinda staring at him.

He fled quickly but she must have caught up at some point because he felt someone tugging his arm. He stopped and turned and it was Lucinda. Before he could say anything, she rose on her tip-toes and kissed him again. Her lips were sweet and her kiss was slow and gentle. He put his hand on her smooth, perfect face and deepened the kiss.

When they were done, they were both breathless. "Why'd you run away?" She asked him, her dark eyes examining him.

"I was afraid that I did something that you wouldn't want," he answered truthfully.

"You thought wrong," she said.

"I'm sorry?" He said, still baffled and breathless from the kiss he shared with the beautiful woman in front of him.

She kissed him in response to his second apology. She smiled at him. "Why did you kiss me, Severus?" She asked him.

He was speechless and had no idea how to answer her simple question. Why did he? _Because she is so beautiful and you are in love with her,_ his mind answered. He kissed her instead of speaking and she seemed to be okay with that.

SS/OC

Thanks to everybody who has stuck with this story for so long! And thanks to my awesome reviewers and followers, you all rock my socks! Keep reviewing; I need motivation to keep going.


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU

* * *

Lucie woke up the next morning remembering the night before like it was a dream. It wasn't though, and she had the swollen lips to prove it. She showered and dressed quickly. She had decided on wearing black; she had black jeans tucked into her black boots and a black tang top with a dark blue sweater. She had some black necklaces that complimented her outfit and she left for the dining area. She liked that nobody told her what to wear, most likely because they felt sorry for her but she didn't care much.

Lucie walked down to the dining hall slowly, her stomach was in knots at the thought of seeing Severus again. She had never known what people meant when they said they had butterflies, but now she most definitely did. She hoped he didn't regret the kiss because she definitely didn't.

When she got to the staff table, she took her normal place next to Severus.

"Good morning," she smiled awkwardly at him.

"Good morning, Lucinda," he greeted her.

Then they ate in silence, as usual. Lucie grabbed a small piece of bread, some fruit, and black coffee. She wanted to talk to Severus but didn't know what to say. She knew she would need to break it off with Patrick for good, and decided that she would owl him later so she wouldn't have to worry about being alone with him.

"So, I will you help me on Wednesday?" Severus asked, as he got up.

"Yes, I'll come help you with potions for the hospital wing," she answered.

* * *

Severus hoped that Lucinda didn't regret the night before. He didn't; it didn't matter how many times he thought about how bad he was for her, how she shouldn't like him, and how he was old enough to be her father-the night before was the best of his life.

The next few days went by slowly for Severus. He only saw Lucinda at meal times and was anxious about seeing her on Wednesday. He wished that he would have asked her to come sooner but he didn't know how she would feel about it/them.

On Wednesday, Lucinda greeted him in his office after his classes were over with. She looked absolutely gorgeous wearing a dark green, knee-length skirt, a white blouse, long black jacket, black ankle-boots and tights. He didn't care much for fashion, but he knew this girl knew how to dress-at least in the muggle world.

"Good afternoon, Professor," she greeted him with a small smile.

"Good afternoon," he greeted her.

"How can I help you this afternoon?" She asked him.

"The students have been getting colds, so some cold remedies would be good," he answered her carefully.

She got right on that. The silence was a bit awkward, neither of them knowing how to act.

Finally she asked him a question about the potion, he went to help her, and he had no idea who started it but seconds later her hands were around his neck and they were kissing again. Her lips were soft on his; her hand gently combed his hair as she kissed him passionately. Her body was about as close as possible while still wearing clothes. He never knew that a woman could bring so much pleasure, and not just of the sexual nature.

* * *

Lucie's head was spinning. One second Severus was coming over to help her and the next they were kissing like it was breathing. She had never felt so safe, not even before her family was murdered. She felt at home, with his lips on hers and his arms around her waist protectively.

When they stopped kissing, she smiled at him with her hands still around his neck. She wanted to ask him what "this" was but didn't want to ruin anything. Then they heard a noise in the room and practically jumped apart.

"I'm sorry Professor, Professor Dumbledore needs you," a scared looking Neville Longbottom told Severus.

"I'll be right back," Severus told Lucie.

* * *

"What is it, Albus?" Severus asked the old man.

"Lucinda, huh?" was all the Albus said back.

"How did you know?" Severus asked.

"I have my ways," Albus told him.

"Of course you do," Severus muttered.

"Don't worry, that is not why I called you here," Albus said, changing the subject. "I wanted to talk about your meeting with Voldemort tonight."

Albus continued to talk about what Severus should talk to him about. Halloween was coming up in a few days, which happened to be Voldemort's favorite holiday and Albus wanted to make sure he didn't have anything planned as far as the security of the castle went. Albus said he knew that the castle would be safe but had some ideas for extra security. Albus didn't have to tell Severus twice, he remembered what happened on the last Halloween that Voldemort was in power.

* * *

Lucie bottled up the last of the potions before Severus came back into the room.

"I'm sorry that took so long, Lucinda," he said slowly as he walked into the room.

"It's okay," she smiled.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me this weekend?" Severus asked her quietly.

"Sounds good," she said with a cheesy grin.

"Would Saturday be acceptable?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered.

* * *

_Really, Severus? You're going to take her out to dinner? Then what? There is a war going on! _ He thought. What if someone saw them together? He knew that Voldemort wanted her dead.

"What time?" She asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Around dinnertime," he answered.

"Okay," she answered.

It was then that Severus realized that Saturday was Halloween. He couldn't cancel on her though; he had never seen her look so content. Plus he didn't want her to think he kept kissing her because he only liked her physically, which was definitely not true.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, I guess," she said. "Have a good evening, Professor."

"Have a good evening, Lucinda," he told her, awkwardly. She went over and kissed him on the cheek, then left quietly.

Severus tried to put her out of his head as he prepared his mind for the evening's events. It didn't last long though; his thoughts were back at Lucinda and her beautiful eyes.

* * *

Lucie went back to her room and slept. She slept through dinner, and through the night for the first time since her parents died. She dreamed of Severus, and of a small child taking her hand and leading her somewhere. She dreamt of war, and of peace. She didn't remember any of those dreams but she woke up to knocking outside of her door the next morning. She checked the time and realized she had slept through breakfast.

She opened her door to find Beth holding a large plate of food and some coffee.

"You slept through breakfast," Beth said, as though Lucie didn't already know.

"I was tired," Lucie told her.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked. "I haven't seen you and much."

"Just been busy helping out the professors," Lucie told her. "And you've been busy with your schoolwork."

"True," Beth said.

Lucie ushered her sister in, sitting on her bed and staring at the plate in front of her. Mostly carbs, with a little fruit.

"I didn't know what to get you, so I got you a bit of everything that I knew you could eat," Beth told her, for once not snubbing the fact that Lucie had a very restricted diet. "No meat, eggs, or dairy."

"Thanks, sis," Lucie told her, biting into an apple. "Are there any guys in your life?"

"Well, not really," Beth was blushing.

"Spill it," Lucie said, taking another bite of her apple.

"Well, we sit next to each other in potions. He is so handsome!" Beth told her.

"What's his name?" Lucie asked.

"Nope, I'm not telling you that. I don't want to jinx it," Beth said, shaking her head.

Lucie made a mental note to ask Severus who Beth sat by. She wondered if he was a member of her own house or of Slytherin. Lucie had been so proud when Beth had made it into Gryffindor, it was their family house after all. Lucie had always been the black sheep of the family, being in Ravenclaw, and not caring about the wizarding world as much. She dressed like a muggle every chance she got, her best friends were muggles and she even had her share of muggle boyfriends before Patrick. She had owned a cell phone before coming back to Hogwarts, and even a laptop with the internet. Her and her friends would keep in touch by skyping and texting but she gave up everything muggle, other than the dress, to come to Hogwarts.

* * *

Severus wondered why Lucinda hadn't been at breakfast. He didn't want to be there either, after his long night with the death eaters. It was strange because Voldemort had asked him more about Lucinda than Harry for once. He still had no idea what Voldemort wanted with her, and hoped that he could keep her safe.

Severus was tempted to stop by Lucinda's room and make sure she was okay but he didn't want to be creepy, so he went straight to his room and prepared his first class. He ended up making them brew an extremely easy potion as he spent the day distracted by the beauty of the girl he had been making out with just the day before. He thought of her flushed cheeks, her soft lips, and her wonderful smile.

* * *

After her sister left, Lucie slept some more. It was as though she had months of sleep to catch up on, which was probably true. Again she dreamt of Severus and of Voldemort. She woke up crying and had no idea why. She looked at the time and realized she had slept well into the evening as well. Insomnia=cured.

She woke up to another knock on the door. This time the knock was quieter and she wondered who it was. She got up, still in her short shorts and tight tank top that she slept in, and opened the door.

"Are you okay? I haven't seen you at any of the meals today?" It was Severus.

"Yeah, I've just been busy," she answered, not wanting to tell him that she had slept the day away.

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrow.

She smiled nervously. She could feel his eyes look over her body, the classic elevator check. "Do you want to come in?" she asked him, as they awkwardly stood there.

He stepped in, and she closed the door behind him.

"How was your day?" she asked him, sitting next to him on her bed.

"Pretty good, although I missed my ally at dinner," he answered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Professor McGonagall was talking about pens for nearly an hour," he said. "And do not get me started on Professor Umbridge…"

"That bad, huh?" Lucie asked him, getting closer to him.

"Oh yeah," he said, moving closer to her.

And then they were kissing. His hands wove through her hair as he kissed her passionately. He kissed her as he lowered her onto her back, and he continued to kiss her as his hands wandered and explored her body. He was teasing her because he never touched her breasts or lower than her hips. He moaned in her mouth as she wrapped her legs around him, fully aware of what she was wearing.

They continued to kiss for a long time, never going any further than that. Afterwards, they laid on her bed, her head on his chest and stayed that way throughout the night.

* * *

Thanks to everybody who has read this, and to all of those who have been reviewing. Keep the reviews coming! If I was Honey Boo Boo Child I would say "A comment makes me holla!"


	10. Chapter 9

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU

* * *

Chapter 9

Severus woke up the next morning feeling a bit out of sorts. He noticed a weight on his chest and opened his eyes to see that Lucinda's head was resting on his chest. He didn't want to move and wake her; this was the best morning of his life. He was tangled around sheets, blankets, and Lucinda and he couldn't be happier.

He felt her move, she muttered something that sounded like "too early" and she help on to him tighter. He realized he would need to get up so he could teach class, and after debating with himself for several minutes, he gently lifted her off of him and stepped softly off of the bed. He heard her groan, half wake up, then go back to sleep. He looked at himself in her mirror and realized he looked like shit, his hair was all over the place and so were his clothes. _That's what I get for sleeping in my robes,_ he thought to himself.

He heard a noise and looked over at Lucinda. She started crying and he had no idea why, or even if she was awake. He heard her mumbling something but couldn't make it out. He made it to her bed in 3 steps, gently caressing her face while trying to get her to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly.

"You were crying in your sleep," he explained to her.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, blushing.

"I need to go downstairs for breakfast. Will you join me?" Severus asked her.

Lucinda kissed him, grabbed her blanket, and went back to sleep. Severus laughed to himself, told himself he could get used to this sleepy and adorable Lucinda, and walked downstairs.

His day went on slowly and he couldn't stop thinking about the way he had woken up this morning, on a bed with a beautiful woman laying on his chest. He was nervous for the next night, taking her to dinner, and especially nervous because he was afraid he would be called by the Voldemort, since it was Halloween. He didn't know what to do about that but he figured if they went early, they could end the night early and he wouldn't have to worry too much about it. Voldemort knew that Hogwarts had Halloween traditions and wouldn't want Severus to look suspicious by leaving early.

By the time his classes were over, he heard a knock on his office door. He went to open it and found Lucinda, looking gorgeous as usual in a black pencil skirt and a white blouse tucked into it with red high heels that accentuated her long toned legs.

"I was wondering if you needed some help," she told him. "I know I wasn't around yesterday and I apologize for that."

"It is quite all right, Lucinda. I could use some help," he held the door open for her.

He handed her a pile of papers. "3rd year papers on shrinking solution."

Lucinda sat down and started grading them. He would never trust anybody but her to grade papers. She knew he had a reputation to uphold-no easy grading. He expected a lot of his students. He had to-potions could kill someone if not done correctly. He looked over at Lucinda who was deep in concentration reading an essay.

"Is there something wrong, Professor?" He was caught.

He answered her by walking over and putting his lips to hers. The kiss lasted about 10 seconds before they heard a knock at the door.

_Damn it! _He thought as he walked over to answer the door. There was nobody there. It was strange. Maybe he imagined that? He doubted it, as Lucinda had jumped at the same time he did. She looked at him questioningly.

"Was there anybody there?" She asked curiously.

Severus shook his head and started kissing her again. This time it felt weird. There was something wrong, not with her, but in the room. When he stopped kissing her, she looked concerned as well. There was a presence in the room and he had no idea what or who it was. He grabbed Lucinda by the hand and led her out of his office and all of the way to her room. He was careful to ensure that if someone was following them, they couldn't get in.

"What was that?" She asked him, terror in her eyes.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Beth," was all that she said after that. She opened the door and almost ran away.

* * *

Lucie had to find her sister. She had no idea what was going on but there was a voice in her head telling her that Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore. Finally, she found her sister in the library. Beth looked up at her and saw her panic.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked.

Lucie sighed in relief, Beth was okay. She realized she hadn't been around for her sister much, and has neglected the whole reason why she came to Hogwarts in the first place; to protect her sister. She put her arms around Beth's shoulders as Beth looked at her like she was a freak.

"I just haven't seen you in a while, that's all," Lucie lied.

"Well, here I am," Beth said awkwardly.

"Sorry if I scared you," Lucie backed away. "I just had a weird feeling."

Beth looked at her sympathetically, like she was insane. "Are you alright?" Beth asked her quietly.

Lucie nodded, looking away. She had no idea why she would react so freakishly. She wished Beth luck with her homework and walked out of the library. She decided that some vodka was in order, since her muggle friend Maddie just sent her some. Maddie was an awesome friend, and Lucie didn't have to hide the fact that she's a witch from her since Maddie's sister Caroline is a muggleborn.

Lucie decided that it had been too long since she had written to Maddie and she was probably wondering how she was doing. Lucie poured herself a glass with vodka and some diet soda that Maddie had also sent to her and sat down to write.

_Maddie_

_Sorry I haven't written to you in a while. Life has been crazy. Broke up with Patrick. I met a guy. He's wonderful. _

_Let's meet for coffee ASAp._

_Love,_

_LuLu_

Lucie knew that as soon as she mentioned a boy, Maddie would freak. Maddie was engaged to a British businessman named Stefan and ever since she got engaged, she's wanted Lucie to get married too. Lucie wasn't on board for that because Patrick had been acting weird. Still, Maddie wanted them to have babies together who could be best friends. Lucie didn't even know if she wanted children in the next decade or not but Maddie had always been pretty baby hungry.

Lucie felt bad that she hadn't talked to Maddie much after she lost her family. She also felt guilty that she hadn't done much to honor her family after they died. She didn't know how. Losing her family was the most painful thing she had ever been through; she was extremely sheltered before then. She was still in denial that Patrick had anything to do with the deaths of her family, but she had a pretty good idea of the answer… She pushed the thoughts out of her head and went back to drinking. She received an owl at her window about an hour after she had sent one off. There was a message from Maddie.

_LuLu,_

_Meet me at Paula's tonight!_

_Love,_

_Maddie_

Lucie knew she would freak. She figured she had about an hour before she should leave so she finished off her drink and started getting ready. Paula's was a bar that they had frequented when Lucie had graduated Hogwarts. It was also the place that Maddie had met Stefan. Lucie decided to wear some of her old "party" clothes: a little black dress that went mid thigh and accentuated her curves (although she barely had any anymore), red heels and some chunky gold jewelry. Her long dark hair was in curls, her eyes were dark with liner and she put on a little lip gloss to complete the look. She looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied. Then she thought about the fact that she would be passing people on her way out of the castle and put a long jacket on over everything so the students wouldn't see what she was wearing.

Lucie walked swiftly to the door of the castle and then Severus caught her eye.

"Where are you going, Miss Bowen?" He asked her, a small smile on his face.

"Going to meet up with a friend in London," she answered.

"Would you like me to escort you to the gate?" He asked.

"That would be lovely," she answered, putting her arm in his as they walked out of the castle.

When they got to the gate, he looked nervous. "I need you to be careful, Lucinda," he said quietly.

"I will be," she answered, smiling.

He still looked worried. "If you need anything, I am just an owl away. In fact, would you like me to escort you to London? I won't stick around or cut into your time with your friend or anything."

"There is really no need," she replied. "I don't want to inconvenience you."

"You wouldn't be. I do have business in London after all," he answered.

"Okay then," she said. It was weird that he was paying so much attention and showed so much concern for her, she thought. She kind of liked it though, it helped her feel safe.

When they arrived in London, Severus saw her to the bar she was meeting Maddie at, kissed her goodbye, and then he left.

* * *

Severus didn't have much to do in London, especially in the evenings but he wanted to be close in case something happened to Lucinda. He didn't like her being out, away from Hogwarts. Especially now, since the Dark Lord definitely wanted her; he just wished he knew why.

Severus walked the streets of London, stopping in a bookstore and purchasing some old muggle books that he loved when he was a child, along with some he had never heard of before. The pile included Crime and Punishment, Great Expectations, and the Great Gatsby. He found a beautiful Jane Austen collection and decided to buy it for Lucinda. It was a bit of an impulse buy and he didn't even know if she liked Jane Austen but he figured she might. His mother did. Not that she was anything like his mother; she just seemed like the type.

Severus continued to wander, going back to the bar every hour or so to make sure Lucinda looked safe. He hoped she didn't see him, he didn't want to seem overly anxious, even though he was. He would look and see her in her short black dress and would have to leave straight away because he was so tempted to go over to her, to feel her lovely thighs and possibly more…

SS/OC

"Luce!" Lucie looked and saw her friend Maddie at the bar holding two cosmopolitans. "Oh my god you look amazing! You must tell me the secret of your beauty and amazing figure."

Lucie went over to her friend, giving her a hug as Maddie handed her a drink.

"So who is this man you've been talking about?" Maddie asked as though Lucie had been talking about Severus for months. "And what happened with Patrick?"

"Well, Patrick and I are in the outs and I met a guy at work," Lucie said vaguely.

"Details Lucinda Bowen!" Maddie demanded.

"Well, I had been helping Severus for a while and then we started getting close. One day, he kissed me," Lucie said, blushing.

"Are you two official, Lucinda Bowen?"

"No, we're going on a date tomorrow though," Lucie answered.

"Oh my god! What are you going to wear?" Maddie was such a girlie girl. Lucie hadn't even thought about that. What would she wear? A dress?

Lucie and Maddie ended up talking the rest of the night. Even after the bar closed, they went outside and talked some more. They talked about Maddie's upcoming wedding, Lucie promising that she would get off so she could help Maddie a few days before the wedding. Lucie was excited for her friend. She deserved a good man like Stefan.

After they made it outside, Lucie spotted Severus. She wished Maddie goodbye and made her way to him. He greeted her by putting his arms around her waist and kissing her right there in the middle of the street. Lucie was sure Maddie saw the show but didn't care. Lucie had a feeling, as she was kissing Severus back, that she had found the man that she was going to marry someday; even if he didn't know it yet.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment.


	11. Chapter 10

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU

SS/OC

Chapter 10:

It was finally Saturday and Lucie was getting ready for her big date. After much debate (with herself) she wore a knee length dark pink dress, black heels, and a simple gold necklace. She did her hair up in a fancy messy bun and put on the perfect amount of make-up.

_Maddie would approve,_ she thought, wishing her cell phone worked in Hogwarts so she could send Maddie a picture. Not long after she got ready, there was a knock at the door. It was Severus, looking handsome in his black suit with his hair slicked back.

"You look beautiful," Severus told her as he gave her his arm. They walked down to the gate, arm in arm as they talked about work. When they got to the gate, a flashing light went off and a loud noise filled the air. Lucie looked to her left and saw Severus as he fell towards the ground. Lucie screamed but no noise came out. She looked and saw Patrick along with the face of what could only be described as evil.

Then she woke up sweating. She was relieved that it was just a dream but suspicious that there was something wrong. It was still dark outside but after trying to sleep, she put some sweatpants on and went outside to get some air. She sat on a bench and just closed her eyes for a few moments. And then she started crying. She cried for her parents, her sisters and her brother, she cried for the man she had thought Patrick was, and the man she had hoped he would become. She cried for her sister, Elizabeth, because she was going to have to finish growing up without parents. She cried for everything that she had been suppressing, everything she couldn't remember and for all of the things that she had refused to think of until that moment. No matter how sad she was or how much she cried, no matter how broken her heart was, she was healing. Healing was hard though, when there was so much she couldn't remember. It was hard because while she was healing, her family would never come back from the dead. She felt guilty for surviving and guilty for the love she felt when she was with Severus.

Through her sobs, she had no idea when the arm around her had gotten there. She didn't question it. She knew he was Severus because of his smell and his build. She cried into his chest and he held her there, stroking her hair. This was the most intimate moment they had ever shared, despite the kissing and the staying over. After she stopped crying, he walked her up to her room and tucked her into bed. She grabbed his hand as he was about to leave and asked him to stay. He took off his shirt and robes and laid with her. Her head went to his bare chest and she fell asleep.

SS/OC

Severus had been on his way back from a death eater meeting when he saw Lucinda sobbing. Her sobs were heartbreaking and he couldn't help but go over and comfort her. He never learned how to comfort a person but with Lucinda, everything seemed so second-nature. He seemed to know what to do. He didn't even wonder what she was crying about-this woman had a lot to cry about. She was so brave most of the time and never showed much emotion. He was sad that she was sad but grateful that he could spend that moment with her.

Lying in her bed with her was perfection. Her head on his chest, her long curly hair everywhere, includes on his face, and her arms gripping him for dear life. He wanted so badly to make love to her but didn't want to take advantage of her. He had never wanted anyone so much in his life, but he had also never felt this way about anyone before and did not want to ruin it. She looked peaceful on his chest and he wanted for this to happen every night.

His thoughts wandered to his death eater meeting that night. He felt guilty for not telling Lucinda that he was a death eater. Then he realized he was shirtless with Lucinda. _SHIT! _He practically screamed in his head. He hoped she didn't see his arm, doubting that she did. He didn't want to move her but he also didn't want her to see his arm.

"Severus?" She said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Lucinda, I need to tell you something about me before our relationship can go any further," he told her.

She looked at him wearily.

"I'm a spy," he said quietly.

She looked at him questioningly.

"I am a spy for the Order of the Phoenix," he told her, knowing that she wouldn't know what that was. "A spy for Dumbledore," he cleared up.

"Voldemort would consider me a death eater, one of his followers. I am not though," he told her. She just kept listening; her head was still on his chest.

"What if he finds out? Won't he kill you?" Lucinda asked him. Of all the questions to ask the man who was working with Voldemort, she asked about his safety. This was his Lucinda, she was pure love.

"There are some things that are bigger than us," Severus said, kissing her head.

She looked at him and he knew in that instance that she understood. She didn't ask him anymore questions, she just started kissing him. She positioned herself on top of him and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, hoping she didn't feel how aroused he was by her, and then he stopped caring. They kissed, and caressed each other for a long time that night, slowly taking the clothes off of each other. And when he made love to her that night and they became one, they were infinite. That was the moment that Severus realized he was all in.

SS/OC

Lucie woke up in the arms of Severus. Memories of the night before surfaced and she realized just how much had happened the night before. Her first time with Severus was amazing to say the least. There were really no words to describe how amazing it was. She had been with other guys but never like that. She would normally feel guilty the morning after, especially when she and the guy hadn't talked about being exclusive, but this was different. Severus was different than those men. She hoped that she was different from the other women he had been with too.

Severus woke up, kissed her again, and told her that he would pick her up later. Lucie was too nervous to eat breakfast so she stayed in her room reading. She was reading a book called The Boy Who Was Raised as a Dog. This book was given to her by Maddie's mom who was a psychiatrist. Lucie found psychology interesting, especially when it came to human behavior so she enjoyed books like this. Her mind did wander throughout, thinking about Severus and their night together. She wondered if he felt the same way about her as she did about him. She wondered if they were officially dating or not. She wished she could just call Maddie and ask her what she thought.

Finally it was time for Lucie to get ready. She had no idea what to wear but settled on a knee length dark pink skirt with a black belt that cinched at her waist, and black heels. She was ready just in time for the knock at her door.

"You are beautiful," Severus told her, kissing her forehead as he led her out of her room. She passed many students who were no doubt talking about the two of them together, all dressed up. She could care less and it seemed as though he had different things on his mind than what the students were saying.

SS/OC

Severus had never been so deliriously happy in his life. It was as though his head was clear without the use of a pensieve. He was sure that his students would notice a difference in him but he did not care. Not even when he passed Potter on the stairway with Lucinda on his arm did he care. He was in the moment with her. He thought briefly of how quickly their relationship had progressed but it felt so right. He was positive that if he made it out of the war alive, she would be the one he would marry.

They made it to a small fancy restaurant in London. Severus knew the owners, an old muggle couple who had lived down the road from him when he was a boy. He had many memories of sitting in their living room and listening to them talk about their travels.

"Severus!" Nicholette yelled to him, coming over and kissing both of his cheeks. "Paul, Severus is here!"

Paul came over and brought Severus into a hug as Nicholette introduced herself to Lucinda. She seemed to take a liking to Lucinda and ended up hugging her as well. They sat down in a private section of the restaurant and were handed menus. As Paul passed Severus on his way to the kitchen he whispered in his ear, "She's gorgeous," to which Severus replied. "I know."

When it came time for ordering, Lucinda ordered a big salad and he ordered a steak. He offered her some of his food but she told him she was a strict vegetarian. He wondered why he didn't know that and kept eating. Afterwards they both got coffee and continued to talk for hours.

Afterwards they went to a small candy shop nearby and bought some sweets. When he kissed her next, she tasted absolutely delicious, like sugar. When they finally got back to the castle, he made love to her again and it trumped the night before. He hoped that he could show her how he felt; show her the words that he wasn't ready to say yet. He certainly felt love from her.

Afterwards, when his arms were around her, he felt a familiar burning on his arm. Lucinda apparently felt it to, as she practically jumped.

"I'm being summoned," he told her.

She looked at him panicky. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked him.

"Of course, I always am," he answered for her.

"Be safe," she practically begged him.

"Always," he answered, kissed her on her forehead and left to see what Voldemort wanted.

SS/OC

Severus got back the next morning after a long talk with the other death eaters on what to do about Harry Potter and Dumbledore. No mention of Lucinda and he was relieved. When he got back to Hogwarts, something felt different. He went to breakfast and Lucinda wasn't there. He didn't think much of it and figured she must have been up late. Then in the late afternoon, Dumbledore came to his office.

"Did you hear anything about Ms. Bowen last night?" Dumbledore asked him.

Severus shook his head, not looking up. In that moment, he had a feeling there was something wrong.

"Well, she is missing," Dumbledore says quietly.

"She's probably on the grounds somewhere, or in Hogsmeade," Severus said, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"There are signs of forced entry," Dumbledore said quietly. "She's gone."

SS/OC

Lucinda awoke in an unfamiliar place. She was lying on the floor somewhere and her head was killing her. She looked up and that's when she saw Patrick sitting on a couch.

"Finally, you're awake. I should start calling you Sleeping Beauty," he said, giving her a grin.

SS/OC

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 11

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU

Chapter 11:

"How do we know she didn't just leave?" Severus asked, bile reaching his throat.

"We don't, not for sure," Dumbledore said. "But we are almost positive."

Severus felt sick. "What do we do?"

"Are you sure you have no idea as to why Voldemort would want her?" Dumbledore asked him.

Severus thought and realized that he really did not. Voldemort did not talk about Lucinda with him, not really.

"We need to cover for her, we don't want her sister to go looking for her," Dumbledore said.

Severus agreed, he wanted to make sure Lucinda didn't have to deal with her sister getting hurt. He honestly didn't know what to do other than look for her.

* * *

"Feeling okay, Lucie?" A familiar voice asked her.

Her head was killing her and she felt sick to her stomach. She had no idea what was going on.

"I saved you," it was Patrick. "Saved you from that evil man and from the Dark Lord, you should thank me."

Lucie had a strange feeling that he didn't actually save her, but she didn't want to make him angry. She really had no idea what he was talking about. She looked around and figured out she was in a cellar of some sort. It was dark and damp; she could barely see Patrick.

"I saw you with him," he said. She figured he was talking about Severus. "He's a death eater you know, I had to get you out of there."

There was something wrong with him, it was obvious. He sounded shaky and strange.

"Don't worry, you're safe here with me," he told her, stroking her hair. "I won't tell the dark lord you're here for a while so we can enjoy some time together before he needs you."

"What does he need me for?" She asked him slowly.

"I can't tell you that, silly," he said. "Don't worry; I'll take good care of you."

Lucie knew that she had to worry. She wondered how long she had been passed out and if the school even realized she was missing yet.

"Where am I?" she asked him.

"Shhhhh, you're safe with me," he went towards her and hugged her.

She tried to get him off of her and that's when he got mad. He punched her, which was surprising because he seemed more like a cursing type of guy. She fell down when his fist made contact with her face and there was blood all over her hands.

"Don't ever do that again, Lucinda!" He scolded like she was a child.

* * *

The day moved on slowly and still no word from Lucinda. Severus had no idea what to do or where to check and felt almost relieved when he was called in by Voldemort. He just wanted to know if Lucinda was with him and if she was okay. He had a strange feeling that she was alive but hurt although he couldn't tell where that feeling was coming from.

"And how is Ms. Lucinda Bowen, Severus?" Voldemort asked Severus after they talked about Harry.

"I actually don't know where she is, she's disappeared, my Lord," Severus told him.

"I asked you to keep an eye on her, Severus," Voldemort said in an annoyed voice.

Severus did not know what to say. He wondered if Voldemort was playing a trick on him. If she wasn't with Voldemort, where was she? He still had no idea what Voldemort wanted with Lucinda but decided against bringing that up.

"I am sorry, My Lord," Severus bowed his head in fake shame and prayed he was a good enough actor.

After some punishment (cruciatus curse and all), Severus left feeling better than when he had got there. He hoped that because Voldemort didn't have Lucinda, she was okay somewhere. He was worried and felt strange; empty was the best word he could think of. There was another word that came to mind and it was purpose. He felt a purpose. This purpose was different than saving Potter's ass. This purpose was not only doing things for others, this purpose was for him. He knew he was selfish when it came to Lucinda; she deserved so much better than an old man who was involved in the war.

* * *

Lucie didn't see Patrick for the rest of the day and woke up the next morning confused. She had temporarily forgotten where she was (not that she knew the exact place to begin with).

She had no idea what was going on or if/when he was going to give her to Voldemort. She wasn't stupid; she knew something was going on. She prayed that Beth was okay and unharmed.

She looked around, trying to figure out a way out. She had no idea where to begin. There were no windows, no doors that she could see, and everything was dark. She looked at the desk and saw that there was an apple and a glass of water, along with a note.

_Lucie,_

_I'm out making a living so you don't need to worry about a thing. Don't try to run. _

_Love always, _

_Patrick_

He didn't even sign it. Then she noticed a different note that was all crumbled up with a tiny pencil next to it. She picked it up and saw Severus's handwriting.

_Lucinda,_

_I have bewitched this paper so that it would send to you, wherever you are. You can write back and it will send to me after you sign it. Do you know where you are? Are you hurt? Did you run away or did somebody take you? Please let me know as soon as possible. Nobody will be able to read your response except for me. _

_Lucinda, you can tell me if you ran away, I would understand. I just want to know that you're safe. _

_-Severus_

This note left Lucie confused. Why would he think she ran away without telling him? She automatically wrote back to him, hoping to ease his mind-well as much as possible considering she had been abducted.

She started writing the letter on the back of his, hoping that Patrick wouldn't walk in on her writing to Severus.

_Severus,_

_I'm not hurt. I was taken by Patrick. I don't remember what happened and I have no idea where I am. It's dark in here and there are no windows or doors. _

_Love,_

_Lucinda_

Lucinda was going to write more before signing it but she heard some noises coming from above her. She had no idea what they were but wanted to make sure Patrick didn't know about the letter from Severus.

Lucinda felt hope for the first time since she had woken up in there. Severus would find her, she just had to figure out where she was. About a minute later, a piece of paper ended up in her hands. She listened and decided that Patrick wasn't there, so she opened the note.

_Lucinda,_

_I will find you, you have my word. If you have any hints or clues as to where you are, please tell me. If not, we are working on a tracking potion. Hold on, Lucinda, and don't let go. _

_Love,_

_Severus_

A feeling of safety came over Lucie. She all of the sudden felt a strange calmness take over her body.

_Severus,_

_I'm okay and I am holding on. Don't worry. _

_Love,_

_Luce_

Lucie rushed the end of her letter as she heard Patrick's voice. This time she wasn't imagining anything. He appeared about 10 seconds after she had sent the letter.

"How are you today, Lucie?" He asked, hugging her.

"Well," she answered robotically.

"You should eat," he said, pointing at the apple.

"I will in a moment," she smiled.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days, will you be okay?" He asked her.

She didn't know what he expected her to say. He had just taken her and now he was going to leave her. How would she eat? She didn't want him around but she was starting to question how she was supposed to survive this thing.

"Of course," she said.

"You won't miss me?" He asked, sounding hurt.

_What the hell am I supposed to say to that? What the fuck is the matter with him?_

"I trust you," is all she could say.

"Eat," he demanded, grabbing the apple and almost stuffing it down her throat.

She grabbed it from him and bit into it. She started feeling strange after that; slow and heavy.

"I'll be back before you wake up," Patrick said, kissed her forehead and left.

* * *

Lucie woke up dizzy and disoriented; she had no idea how long she had slept for. She looked around and found a couple notes next to her.

_Lucinda,_

_I am still doing my best to track you. Please let me know if you're okay and if you figured out anything about where you are. I will find you! _

_Love,_

_Severus_

_Lucinda,_

_Are you okay? I think I have an idea of where you are. _

_I will see you soon! _

_Love,_

_Severus_

Lucinda wanted to write him back but then she started feeling sick to her stomach. She threw up in the small toilet in the corner and basically passed out without being able to write him back.

* * *

Lucinda had no idea what day it was or how long she had been stuck there. Patrick did not come back and she grew more afraid-not because she was afraid for Patrick but because she was afraid for herself. Luckily, food kept showing up. It was always an apple and some bread, although she ignored the apple because she didn't trust them since the first time. There was also always a note from Severus, although there wasn't when she had woken that particular day. She really had no idea whether it was day or night but it made no difference.

Lucinda was about to eat her bread when she heard some noise from above her. There were voices, and they appeared to be searching for her. She didn't know whether to call attention to herself or to hide, so she did neither.

"Lucinda?" A familiar voice called out. It was Severus's voice and it was glorious.

"Right here," She yelled.

SS/OC

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU

My chapters are coming out slower and slower, but I am busy with school and I am also working on going back through my previous chapters and editing.

Chapter 12:

The weeks that had passed since Lucie had been taken by Patrick were a blur. She was physically and emotionally ill, and Patrick is nowhere to be found.

"Lucie?" She heard her sister's voice call to her from outside of the room. She looked into the doorway and there stood Beth. Beth still had no idea what happened to Lucie and Lucie wanted to keep it that way. She figured there was no reason to make Beth feel unsafe.

"Hey Bethy," Lucie walked towards her and put an arm around her.

"Are you okay, Lucie? You've seemed sad lately," Beth asked timidly.

"I've been okay," Lucie answered. "I've just been tired lately."

"Are you sure there isn't anything you want to talk about?" Beth asked. "You can talk to me, you know."

"I know."

"We're going to Hogsmeade on Saturday," Beth told her. "Would you like to go to lunch?"

"I would love that," Lucie said and meant it.

"I'll see you at dinner tonight, I'm going to be late," Beth said, gave Lucie a hug, and left.

Lucie was too sick to her stomach to make it to dinner so she went to Severus's room instead. Every time she smelled food, she wanted to barf. She figured it was probably all mental. Severus would make her eat something in the mornings and the evenings, along with some anti-nausea potion. It didn't work well but it was something. She has been staying with him since the Patrick incident. She felt safer that way and had a feeling that he did as well.

"Have you eaten yet, Lucinda?" Severus asked her, going to kiss her on the head.

Lucie shook her head but didn't say anything. He knew the drill, and handed her a sandwich and some pumpkin juice

"Eat up," he told her as he sat down next to her.

SS/OC

Severus was worried about Lucinda. She couldn't eat and he could barely get her to talk. When she put the rest of her sandwich down, he put his arm around her and brought her to him. They didn't say anything; they just stayed like that as minutes passed by. He looked at the young girl in his arms and had no idea how he could have gotten so lucky. She was a gorgeous and smart girl, and yet she is letting him hold her.

Christmas was fast approaching and Severus had no idea what to get this lovely woman. He had no experience with gifts and was scared that he would get her something that she hated. It was strange for him to feel this way; he never had this problem before-even with Lily.

SS/OC

"Do you think you should go to the hospital wing?" Severus asked Lucinda while he was holding her hair back as she puked later that week.

"No, it's probably just stress," she told him. "Or maybe I caught something."

Severus didn't argue. He was worried about her but he had other things he needed to worry about, like finding Patrick and keeping Harry safe. Plus that ugly toad woman was getting more and more suspicious.

"Let me know if you feel worse later," he instructed her. She was going to stay in his room for the day instead of work because he insisted she get some rest.

"I will," she told him. He hated her like this; she looked so skinny and weak. He would check on her between classes and bring her meals.

SS/OC

Lucie spent the day sleeping and vomiting. She had no idea what was wrong with her. Pregnancy was one thing that she kept going back to, but that wasn't possible. First of all, she doubted that it would make her this sick; second of all they were careful. She tried to push that thought out of her mind. Besides, she was losing weight and she had seen enough pregnant women to know that they got fat.

She slept on and off, slipping in and out of consciousness. She tried to get herself to drink some water but she was unable to keep that down as well.

"Lucinda, how are you feeling?" Severus asked her around dinnertime.

"Like shit," she admitted weakly.

"You look like you feel like shit. Can I please take you to the hospital wing?"

She let him. She hated the look of worry on his face almost as much as she hated throwing up so much. She figured she may as well find out what's wrong with her.

SS/OC

Madam Pomfrey had kicked Severus out of Lucinda's area of the hospital wing after she was done scolding him for not taking Lucinda to her sooner. Severus was tempted to do an eavesdropping spell but figured Lucinda deserved some privacy.

Finally, Madam Pomfrey came back to tell him that he could see her.

"I'm going to have to keep her here for a while," she told him, her expression giving nothing away.

"Why?" He asked her, starting to worry.

"That is not for me to tell you," she answered. "I can tell you that she is a very sick girl right now and needs to be able to keep down food and water. She was severely dehydrated when you brought her to me. You really should have brought her to me sooner. "

Severus knew that but he didn't want to go against Lucinda's wishes.

When Severus made his way to Lucinda, she was sleeping. She looked so small and frail. He went to kiss her on the forehead and her eyes opened, looking somewhat panicked.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I'm pregnant," she told him slowly, almost as though he wouldn't understand.

_PREGNANT?! _His mind screamed. How could she be pregnant? They had been careful…She had been on some sort of birth control that Madam Pomfrey had given them. He looked back at her face and she looked like he had slapped her.

"We'll figure it out," was all he could say, before he turned and practically ran back to his room.

SS/OC

Well, he took that well… Lucie couldn't blame him. They had been careful; at least she had thought that they had been. She had started taking a potion from Madam Pomfrey before they had done anything as a "just in case" measure. In fact, she had been taking that same potion for years without incident. She had no idea what happened. She felt her stomach and knew it was true; she was pregnant and had no clue as to what to do. Severus freaked out and she had no parents to lean on. She had to talk to Maddie.

And then there was the after pregnancy part. The whole being a mother thing freaked her out. What did she know about babies? She had younger siblings but she was never very nurturing. Then there was Beth. She wasn't being a very good role model or guardian by bringing a child into the mix.

"When can I get out of here?" She asked Madam Pomfrey.

"It will be a while, dear," Madam Pomfrey told her.

"How far along am I?" she asked.

"Only about a month and a half, you're due around the end of June or July."

"Will I be out by Christmas?" She asked.

"Dear, Christmas is only in a couple of days! Most likely not," she told her.

Lucie was disappointed because she was supposed to pick up the gift that she ordered for Severus in London the next day. She figured she could find someone to do that for her, but had a feeling that she shouldn't be in the hospital wing, although she had no idea why.

SS/OC

Severus still couldn't believe that Lucinda was pregnant. They barely knew each other, and he still hadn't told her that he loved her. Then there was the whole being-a-father part that he didn't even want to consider. He couldn't be a father. He was cruel and the opposite of nurturing. Also, there was a war going on and it seemed insanely cruel to bring a child into it. Plus if Voldemort learned of this, he had no idea what kind of danger Lucinda could be in.

After pouring himself a few shots of fire whiskey, his arm started to burn and he knew what he had to do. "Great!" He yelled to himself as he got ready to leave.

SS/OC

**20 Minutes Prior to Severus being summoned: **

"She's pregnant, My Lord," Poppy told her master. "But don't worry; she is under my care at the moment."

"I was afraid this would happen," Voldemort said calmly, almost disassociated from what she was telling him. "Who is the father?"

"Severus."

SS/OC

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 13

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU

Thanks for all of the reviews on my last chapter. I know that Poppy working with Voldemort was a surprise, but it is the first of many.

Chapter 13:

3 hours and several drinks later Severus was back after an odd death eaters meeting. Voldemort kept asking him questions about Lucinda and Harry, yet didn't seem particularly interested. Severus had feared that Voldemort had somehow found out about him and Lucinda but if he had, he didn't show it.

Severus figured he should check in on Lucinda but he didn't know what to say. He had left her there and it was quite inexcusable. Plus he wasn't ready to face her. What does one normally say to his pregnant girlfriend? God, he didn't even know what their relationship was. He knew how he felt about her but he had no idea how she felt about him. What were they going to do about this baby? Keep it? Get rid of it? Put it up for adoption? He had no idea. He guessed he would support her no matter what she chose.

He wanted to do the right thing and marry her but he didn't want to scare her away. This whole thing was strange. He was a strong man, yet with her he felt different. He felt vulnerable and sometimes weak, yet completely okay with that. He was just lost and kept going from being excited to being a father and being absolutely terrified. He decided that he should see her in the morning, when he wasn't as drunk or nervous (he hoped).

The morning came and he was even more panicked. What was he going to do with a kid? He could barely keep Potter alive and he was almost a man. What if his kid was like Potter? What if his kid turned out like Umbridge? She had to have parents, why couldn't they be like him?

SS/OC

Lucie still hadn't seen Severus since she had first told him she was pregnant. She tossed and turned and kept waking up so finally she tip-toed out of the hospital wing and made it downstairs to Severus. She hoped that he wasn't mad and that he wouldn't make her go back. The hospital gave her the creeps and something seemed off about Madam Pomfrey.

She made it into Severus's bedroom and found him asleep on his bed, his clothes still the same as earlier. She sat down next to him and his arm found its way around her and he pulled her to him.

"I love you, Lucinda," he whispered.

She had no idea if he was sleeping, if he meant it or if he meant to say it but she replied, "I love you too, Severus."

SS/OC

Severus woke up confused. Lucinda was snuggled up against him and he wondered if the other day had been a dream. He looked at her and knew that it hadn't been. He was thankful to have her next to him but had wondered how she had gotten out of the hospital wing. He didn't want to wake her and ruin this moment. Things were going to change between them whether they liked it or not. Hell, she was having his kid. She was automatically in more danger than she was already in. Then he wondered briefly if the child was his. She didn't say yesterday. The only other possibility that he knew of was Patrick but when he looked at her in his arms, he knew that it was not possible. He knew this baby was his and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the woman in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered; as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

Her eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"Everything will work out," he told her, as she smiled up at him.

And for a minute there, he almost believed that.

SS/OC

Apparently sneaking out of the hospital wing was frowned upon but Lucie refused to go back. She never felt right in medical places and figured she could take care of herself now that she knew what was wrong. Severus argued at first but ultimately supported her decision. He seemed better after the initial shock wore off. She could tell he was still anxious but then again, so was she.

She still had no idea how she was going to tell her sister. Her sister probably had no idea that Lucie was sleeping with the potions master. In fact, Lucie had barely said anything about Severus to her sister. She decided to wait until she worked everything out with Severus.

"You're regaining color," Severus commented a few days after her escape from the hospital wing. It was the Christmas holiday so neither of them had to work.

"I feel better," she told him.

"Good," he said back. "We should talk sometime."

"We should," she agreed.

Truth was, they were always together. They talked a lot but not about the important thing that was weighing on both of their minds; their relationship and this child.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight if you're feeling up to it?" He asked her.

"I would love to," she answered. She would truthfully love to get out of this place.

SS/OC

Severus was surprised to find that he was nervous for this date, even though they had been dating for almost 2 months. He waited for her to get ready and when she stepped out of the bedroom, he had to do a double take. She looked absolutely gorgeous in a purple dress that went to a little above her knees. It was a dark purple that went out at the bottom but hugged her in all of the right places. Her long dark hair was in curls while her eyes looked smoky and mysterious.

"You look lovely," he told her.

"Thanks. You look handsome," she said, nodding at his suit.

Severus wasn't used to being called handsome and he hoped that she didn't see him blush.

They headed to London to enjoy a dinner at a local muggle fancy restaurant. He paid more to have a private table where they would be able to talk.

"So, the baby…" Lucinda brought up awkwardly.

"I want to be there for you. I want us to be a team. It is my desire to be your partner and to be an equal party in raising this child. I also desire to be with you as more than just a father to our child," Severus said slowly, yet nervously.

"That is more than I could have hoped for," Lucinda said after a pause.

"I love you, Lucinda; not just because you are having my baby either," he told her.

"I love you too, Severus," she told him.

"Where does this leave our relationship?" He asked. "I don't want to scare you off."

"You're not. We can be whatever you would like us to be," she said.

"I know what I would like for us to be, but that will have to wait," he said, thinking of marriage. "I would like you to be mine and for me to be yours."

"I would be honored to be yours, Mr. Snape," she smiled.

"As I would be honored to be yours, Ms. Bowen," he said, wishing he could call her Mrs. Snape or even Mrs. Bowen-Snape. That would have to wait. He knew he wanted to marry her but he really didn't want to rush anything. Well, anything more than having a baby together.

He kissed her just as a waiter came into the private room.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter asked pleasantly. Severus caught him checking out Lucinda and had to keep his temper in check.

"Yes, I'll have the garden salad with balsamic vinaigrette and the squash entrée," Lucinda ordered. Severus was happy that she wasn't just getting a salad as she usually did.

They went back to talking after the waiter left.

"You know that you're going to have to be careful when people find out that you're pregnant," Severus warned her, not wanting to scare her.

"I know."

"I don't want anything to happen to you again," he told her. "And if you start feeling sick again, please consider seeing Poppy. She was practically livid when she found your bed empty."

Lucinda laughed at that. "I'm of age; I can go to the hospital wing when I please."

"Do you want to find out the sex of the baby beforehand?" He asked her, knowing of some easy tests.

"Do you?" She asked. "I haven't really thought about it."

"It's up to you," he answered.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"So am I," he admitted.

Dinner came and went and they took a walk around London, although Severus was ready to hide them at a moment's notice. He still didn't want any death eaters to know about Lucinda. He realized that he still had to tell Albus about the baby, assuming that Poppy didn't already do the honors.

As they walked they talked and laughed and for a moment, they were both calm and not scared about what was to come.

SS/OC

"So what are we going to do about this?" Poppy asked.

"The world doesn't even know I'm alive yet," Voldemort told her. "We have to execute this carefully. If we do this carefully, we can destroy Lucinda, Severus the traitor, and Harry Potter all at the same time. We just have to wait until she has this baby."

"In the meantime, someone needs to show her who is boss here," Poppy said.

"I'm sure that you and the others in the castle won't have trouble with that. I have had enough nonsense for the day," Voldemort said, waving her away.

SS/OC

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 14

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU

Thanks for all of the reviews on my last chapter. This chapter is different than the book and doesn't touch too much on what happened in the book during this time. My timeline is also off in this chapter from the Order of the Phoenix.

Chapter 14:

Lucie awoke to a knock on the door.

"Severus!" A panicked voice called out loudly. Lucie had almost forgotten that she had fallen asleep in the arms of the man she was in love with.

"Severus," she whispered and he stirred.

"Yes, Love?" he whispered back, barely awake.

"Someone is at the door," she told him.

She watched as Severus put on a robe and answered the door.

"We need you quickly Severus," Professor McGonagall said to him. That's when Professor McGonagall caught Lucie's eye and looked shocked that Lucie was in his bed. Her expression turned serious again as she ushered Severus out of the room.

Lucie went back to sleep not giving it a second thought. She was always a grumpy sleeper and hated being interrupted. She figured whatever was going on, she would find out in the morning.

She woke up with a different opinion, however. Severus was still not back and she was growing impatient. She hoped that he was okay and that nothing was wrong with the school. She also hoped that Professor McGonagall wasn't too shocked about her presence in Severus's bed. She didn't even know how she got into his wing in the first place but decided not to question it.

Hours passed and still Lucie hadn't heard from Severus. She made tea in the meantime and wrote a letter to Maddie. She knew she was going to have to speak to Maddie in person about her pregnancy but decided that could wait. Besides, didn't women usually wait until 3 months to tell everybody anyways?

SS/OC

Everything was messy. Harry had a dream that Arthur Weasley had been bitten by a snake. Thing was, it wasn't a dream-it was all in real time. Severus was now in charge of helping close Potter's mind (as if) along with seeing if Voldemort was aware of this connection between him and Potter. He didn't like that he had left Lucinda alone for the day but some things were more urgent. The more he worked with Voldemort, the more he knew he didn't want her or their child around this kind of darkness. He wanted light for Lucinda and himself.

SS/OC

Lucie was nervous. It was already the evening and Severus still wasn't there. She knew she was being irrational but she still feared for him. She waited up for him in his main room while reading Water for Elephants-a muggle book that she absolutely loved so far.

Within an hour she was asleep on the couch and barely noticed when strong arms carried her to bed.

SS/OC

He held a ring in his hand and stared at it, wondering if it was too soon to propose to Lucinda. He knew she was the one he wanted to marry without a doubt, but was he the one she wanted? Also, would getting married put her in any more danger than she was already in? Would Voldemort know? So many questions he had. He would marry her tomorrow if she would agree and if it was safe. He wished everything wasn't so complicated.

"Hey Severus," Lucinda said softly, just waking up and he quickly put the ring in his pocket.

"Good morning Lucinda," he said as he kissed her. She smile and kissed him back, putting her fingers through his hair as she pulled him to her.

"Wouldn't you like to see your presents?" he asked her in between kisses. She just smiled in response and took off his shirt, running her hands over his chest. "Where were you yesterday?" she asked almost seductively.

"I had some business with the order," he answered.

"I was worried," she told him, kissing his neck.

"You're going to be the death of me, Lucinda," he almost growled, giving in to her desires.

Afterwards, as they laid there with her head on his chest, he knew that he wanted to marry her. He wanted her to be his and to be hers in return. He loved this and didn't want anything to get in the way. He would ask her tonight, outside by the lake.

"I got you something," Lucinda looked at him. "It's not much."

"You didn't have to get me anything," he told her.

"I wanted to," she said.

A couple of minutes later she came back with a box. Inside was a long silver chain with a green snake on it. Severus wasn't one for jewelry but this was different. It was beautiful yet masculine at the same time.

"This is wonderful," he exclaimed, examining the object closer.

Lucinda pulled another chain out, this one with a key at the end. "You can talk to me through that," she said. "Even if we're far apart the necklaces are connected."

Severus hoped that they wouldn't ever be far apart but knew that this was a great thing for them. He wanted to be connected to her in any way possible, plus he knew that with dangerous times coming, this was a brilliant idea.

Severus handed her a package. "I got you something too," he said.

She opened the books he had gotten her and immediately her arms were around him. "Thank you so much, Severus!" She practically yelled.

If Severus had known that books would make her this happy, he would have given her a library months ago.

He handed her another package, this time a small box. She opened the box and pulled out the silver bracelet inside. "It's beautiful," she said softly. It was. The bracelet was a silver chain with different charms. He had one to represent her family that died, a heart with "S&L" engraved, one to represent her house, one to represent his, and one with the birth stone of their baby (well, the birth stone of when the baby is due anyway).

"I love you, Lucinda," he told her.

"I love you too, Severus," she said before kissing him again.

They made their way down to the afternoon meal because they had missed breakfast. They walked in hand in hand, not worrying about who saw them together.

SS/OC

"You didn't tell me you were dating Snape!" Beth practically yelled in Lucie's ear. They were out by the lake, each holding a box for the other.

"I'm sorry, it's so new and I didn't want you to feel awkward," Lucie said.

"You didn't need to keep that from me," Beth said. "I could have handled it."

Lucie handed her the box she had been holding.

"What is it?" Beth said giggling. "It's big!"

"Open it," Lucie answered.

Beth opened the box and had a bunch of muggle books for teens (such as the Mortal Instruments series, Pretty Little Liars series, and other books that the bookstore owner swore a teen girl would love), yoga pants, sheet music for her violin, a pair of lime green converse (Beth's favorite color), fruit snacks, and a picture of their family all together that was taken in Paris.

"It's a teenager survival kit," Lucie smiled. "You've been growing up so fast, acting so adult and I want you to know that you should enjoy these years. I'll take care of being the adult and the worrying, you should be having fun."

Beth hugged her tightly and thanked her before handing her a box. Lucie opened it and found an antique-looking locket with a picture of their family inside.

"Thank you Beth, this is beautiful!" Lucie said, putting it on.

"I miss them," Beth said, tears in her eyes.

"So do I," Lucie admitted. She put her arm around Beth and they sat there for a few minutes while Beth cried into Lucie's jacket.

"Where are we going to go in the summer?" Beth asked her.

Lucie didn't want to think about that but didn't want to worry Beth. They had sold the property where their old house had stood and Lucie had apartment hopped before ending up at Hogwarts this year while Beth had stayed with their aunt in Paris.

"We'll figure it out," Lucie said, thinking about how much was going to change by summer. Lucie would be very pregnant by then. She wondered what Severus wanted. She also wondered how Beth would feel about being an aunt. She knew she should tell her but she just wasn't ready yet.

SS/OC

The evening passed quickly for Severus. He was nervous about that night and almost changed his mind about proposing to Lucinda several times. He didn't want to scare her off. She was so young and so beautiful, why would she want to be stuck with an old man like himself?

After the evening meal, an extravagant Christmas dinner that he spent nervous and couldn't eat, he suggested that they go for a walk out by the lake.

"It's beautiful outside right now," she said. "Like a picture."

Severus agreed with her although he wasn't looking at the snow or the sky, he was looking at Lucinda. She was the love of his life and the mother of his child. That is when all of the nerves disappeared. He looked at the beautiful girl holding his hand and turned to face her, grabbing at the ring in his pocket.

"Lucinda," he said, looking into her beautiful dark eyes. "I know that it's soon and sudden but I also know that you are the one that I want to spend my life with. You are not only breathtakingly beautiful but you are also so incredibly smart. You not only have a kind and beautiful heart, but you also make me want to be a better person when I am around you."

She was looking into his eyes, a tear making it to her cheek.

"I love you Lucinda and I know that I will love you for the rest of my life. I want to spend my days with you. I want to wake up looking at your beautiful smile every morning and kiss you goodnight every night for as long as I live," he said all of this quickly and nervously. Then he got down on one knee and presented the ring to her. "Will you marry me, Lucinda? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

SS/OC

"Severus is falling for that whore," Poppy told him. "I can tell when I look at them together. I don't think he's just using her for sex."

"What makes you say that?" Voldemort asked her.

"They're always together and tonight I saw him on one knee out by the lake," Poppy said. "I think he proposed to her. There is no way he is on our side."

SS/OC

Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 15

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU

Thanks for all of the reviews on my last chapter. You all make me happy!

The song that they dance to and that is quoted below is Falling In-Lifehouse.

Chapter 15:

Lucinda just stared at him for a moment, her big dark eyes wide. His hand was still holding hers, ready for her to let him put the ring on it.

"Yes!" She told him with tears flooding her eyes.

Severus took the ring out of the box and gently put it on her ring finger. He got up and kissed her on the lips, smiling like an idiot. "I love you Lucinda," he told her.

SS/OC

Lucie knew that it was sudden but she also knew that it felt right. She never thought of Severus to be the marrying type but he proved her wrong. The ring on her hand proved that. The ring was gorgeous. The ring itself was white gold but the main diamond was black and square shaped and had a bunch of little clear diamonds around it.

After staring at her ring for a long time, she pulled him in for a huge hug. He kissed her gently as he put his fingers through her hair.

"When do you want to get married?" she asked him when he finished kissing her.

"Whenever you want, my love," he answered. "I would marry you tomorrow if you'd let me."

"I would," she told him seriously.

"Really?" he looked at her in disbelief.

She nodded her head. "I would have to tell my sister. I would rather elope than do a formal wedding."

SS/OC

Severus had really hit the jackpot. He never wanted a formal wedding and would love to elope with her. Tomorrow was kind of soon though and he didn't want her to do something that she would regret.

"I will marry you whenever you want, Mr. Snape," she said teasingly.

"I highly doubt we should marry right this moment," he smiled and kissed her again.

They headed back to his room and barely made it there before clothes started coming off. His lips found hers and he knew that he couldn't ever tire of this and definitely couldn't imagine being with somebody else.

"You're so beautiful," he told her into her ear before picking her up and carrying her to bed.

SS/OC

Lucie was almost dreading telling Beth the news. She didn't want Beth to get upset or think she was marrying because of the pregnancy. Hell, Beth didn't even know about the pregnancy yet.

Lucie and Severus decided that they would go to the states to elope the next day since it was easy, far away from Hogwarts and Voldemort, and Lucie loved it in the states. Then they would honeymoon around there before coming back before school started.

While Lucie was packing, she decided she should go to London for a couple of hours to get a dress and also so she could use her phone to text Maddie about the wedding. She had no doubt that Maddie would decide to meet them in the states and hopefully take Beth with her. Lucie didn't tell Severus that she was going to London because she didn't want him to worry or insist on coming with. She knew that he had things to do before they left.

As soon as Lucie had texted Maddie about being in London, they agreed to meet a small coffee café.

"You look so cute!" Maddie told Lucie. Lucie was wearing dark skinny jeans with boots that went almost to her knees and a gold top that went off of her shoulder.

"So do you!" Maddie was wearing nearly the same thing except that her top was green. Lucie and Maddie both shared a love of clothes.

"So what's going on?" Maddie asked. "You're pregnant." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Why would you think that?" Lucie asked, taken aback.

"You're glowing," she answered. "You don't think your best friend can tell that you're pregnant?"

"You're right," Lucie said. "I'm getting married in 2 days."

"Because you're pregnant," Maddie said.

"No!" Lucie said, pulling out her beautiful engagement ring and putting it on her finger. "I love him."

"Aren't you rushing it?" She asked, concerned.

"I don't think so," Lucie said. "I know this is quick, but I feel this is what's right. I don't care about big fancy weddings, you know that."

"Where are you getting married?" Maddie asked.

"In the states where it's safer," Lucie told her.

"I'm coming with you," Maddie said.

"I hoped you would tell me that," Lucie said. "Will you take Beth back with you? We're going to go on a short honeymoon afterwards and I don't want her flying by herself."

"Can't you just magically appear there?"

"It's too far away," Lucie explained.

"Well, I'm going," Maddie told her.

Lucie smiled and hugged her friend. Now she just had to tell Beth…

SS/OC

Lucie was happy that she got back at a decent time. She had found the perfect dress-it was close to knee-length, off-white, and lacy. Unfortunately Maddie wasn't able to help her out with it but when she sent her a picture, Maddie replied saying that she had to buy it. It was undeniably gorgeous and I thought I looked pretty good in it.

Talking to Beth was going to be the hard part and Lucie knew it. She found Beth out by the lake where Severus had proposed; reading one of the books Lucie had given her for Christmas.

"How is it?" Lucie asked, sitting down on the grass with Beth.

"It's really good so far," Beth smiled. "You need to tell me something," it was a statement and not a question.

"Severus and I are getting married in two days," Lucie told her.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Beth asked staring at her.

"We just got engaged last night," Lucie said.

"Then why are you rushing off to get married now?" Beth asked. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Lucie wished she could say no but that would be a lie. "Yes," Lucie answered. "But that is not the reason why we are getting married right now."

"Then what is?" Beth asked, expectantly. "Wait, hold up! I'm going to be an aunt?"

Lucie nodded slowly.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

Lucie nodded again, showing her the ring Severus had given her.

"It's gorgeous and totally fits you!" Beth said.

"Are you mad?" Lucie asked.

"I can't be mad at you, Luce. You're an adult and you make your own decisions."

They hugged and Lucie told her the travel plans before going back to Severus's room; a room that would soon be hers as well.

SS/OC

Severus had been finishing his grading when his soon-to-be wife walked into the room. She looked absolutely radiant and oh-so-sexy.

"Where have you been, Lucinda?" he asked her, clearly checking her out.

"I met up with Maddie to tell her about the wedding," she told him. "I also went shopping for the wedding as well."

"You know it isn't safe for you to be outside of the protection that Hogwarts offers you," he told her, somewhat coldly. He hated to hear that she had been out when he didn't know and wasn't there with her. It was a dangerous world out there, especially if your name was Lucinda Bowen.

She looked at him with her gorgeous dark eyes and he backed down. "I just don't want anything to happen to you," he told her, pulling her in for a hug. He put his head into her dark curly hair that smelled so good and didn't want to let go.

"Have you told Albus about our impending marriage?" Lucinda asked him when he pulled away.

"I did a couple of hours ago," Severus responded. That was a sore topic. Albus had spent a lot of time trying to talk Severus out of it but in the end, wished them happiness.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"It went well," Severus lied.

"I'm excited to marry you, Severus," she smiled at him.

Severus's lips found hers, softly at first as he spoke, "I'm excited to marry you too, Beautiful."

A knock on the door interrupted their kisses. "Shit!" Severus swore. He hated being interrupted.

"I need you to come right away Severus," Minerva said. "And you too, Lucinda."

Severus looked at Lucinda who shrugged, and they followed Minerva.

They got to the staff room and it was decorated with tons of food all over the middle table. There was a streamer that said "Congratulations" on it and music playing.

"We know you hate parties, Severus," Minerva said. "But we figured Lucinda might enjoy this. Also, how could we not celebrate your upcoming marriage?"

Lucinda hugged Minerva and thanked her while Severus stood back in the distance. He did hate parties but he loved seeing Lucinda look lively. He walked over and put his arms around her waist and brought her in for a hug while everyone cheered. Now that he found annoying. He wasn't a public man at all and did not like having this audience but he also couldn't help but hug his fiancé.

"I love this song!" Lucinda said when a new song came on.

"I've never heard it before," Severus said.

"We got some of Lucinda's favorite music," Minerva said.

Lucinda thanked her and turned to Severus. "May I have this dance?" she asked.

"You may," he answered, although he really did not want to dance around all of these people.

They danced to the music, mostly swaying at this point. His head was resting on hers as she sang along to the music a bit. "Don't be scared it's only love that we're falling in," she sang quietly into his ear along with the music. He thought about those lyrics and realized that he wasn't afraid. With her, everything was easy and oh so right. His only fear was not being able to be with her. He held her closer and breathed in her scent.

When the song was over, Severus didn't let go of Lucinda. Instead, he kissed her. "I cannot wait to be your husband, my love."

"And I can't wait to be your wife," she smiled at him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into her hair.

SS/OC

After the party Severus, Lucinda, and Beth met up with Maddie so they could make a red-eye flight. Lucinda thought that Severus looked damn sexy in his muggle clothes. He wore dark jeans, a black button up with buttons unbuttoned near his chest, and black shoes. She could stop staring at him and neither could other women around them.

The flight was long and Lucinda slept most of the time with her head on Severus's shoulder. Severus didn't sleep much and purchased a few movies on the television screen in front of them. She liked that he knew how to use muggle things since many of the wizards she had met had no idea what a cell phone was let alone a television in an airplane.

"That man's been staring at you," Severus whispered in her ear when she finally woke up, pointing to a man sitting across from them. She looked and the man winked at her. "It's really starting to piss me off."

"Don't worry, it will be over soon," she held his hand.

"I hope so."

"How are you doing Beth?" Lucinda asked Beth, who was behind her with Maddie who was sleeping.

"Tired," Beth answered.

"We'll be there soon," Lucinda assured her.

SS/OC

When the plane finally landed, Severus couldn't be any more relieved. He looked out at the skyscrapers and knew that this wasn't the place he belonged. They picked up their luggage and went down to the car rental place.

"I'm driving," Lucinda said 20 minutes later when they got to their rental. "I miss driving."

Nobody argued with her and they were on their way to the strip. Severus felt out of place but looked over at his future wife and knew that it was worth it. He had a feeling they would be back often enough. She looked at peace in front of the wheel and figured that someday they could live somewhere that she was at peace.

SS/OC

"They ran away to get married," Poppy told Voldemort.

"Where?" he asked her

"Professor McGonagall didn't tell me," Poppy said. "I'm starting to think she may be on to me."

"There are always ways for the truth to come out," Voldemort said, handing her a small bottle. "Let me know what she says. Also, ask her about what's going on with Potter."

SS/OC

Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 16

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU

Thanks for all of the reviews on my last chapter. You all make me happy!

Chapter 16:

When they finally got to the hotel, they were exhausted. Severus followed Lucinda to their room, while Maddie followed them telling Lucinda to "say goodbye to her man" because she was staying with them for the night. Severus didn't want Lucinda where that he couldn't keep an eye on her. They were in a big city and he wanted to make sure she was safe.

When they got to their room, he closed the door, turned to Lucinda and his lips were on hers within seconds. She kissed him back passionately and she ended up against the wall. She was kissing him and pulling of his shirt so frantically, that Severus would have laughed if he wasn't so turned on. He knew that this pregnancy was making her in the mood for sex a lot and he was more than happy to help. He knew that the honeymoon was going to be interesting.

SS/OC

After they were done making love up against the wall, Severus led Lucie to the bed and held her against his chest. "Don't make me spend the night by myself," he pleaded with her.

Lucie smiled at him. "I don't know if I can change Maddie's mind."

Turns out, she couldn't. Maddie planned a mini bachelorette party for her. The party was nothing too fancy because Lucie didn't want to leave Beth alone for too long. They were going to go to a bar, gamble a little and maybe head to a club for a little while. Maddie gave Beth her cell phone so Beth could call them if anything was fishy.

When Maddie gave Lucie her outfit for the night, Lucie laughed out loud. It was a ridiculously short black lacy dress with very high red heels and a sash that said "bride" on it. She wondered what Severus would think about her going out in that outfit. She felt bad that she was leaving him in an unknown city for a night but he sounded tired when she left him anyway.

"Ready to go out?" Maddie asked her with a huge smile on her face. "You look hot!"

"I think this dress is way too short," Lucie said, pulling it down. "I'm pregnant; I don't need to look sexy in public."

"Get over it, you're still hot!" Maddie said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

"Lock the door behind us," Lucie practically yelled to her sister. "Don't let anyone in!"

SS/OC

Severus knew that Lucinda was going out in the city and worried about her. After tossing and turning for a couple of hours, he got out of bed and decided to go downstairs. He decided a drink and some poker might do him some good. Las Vegas was definitely a culture shock but Severus didn't mind too much. He wasn't a spy or a death eater in Vegas; he could be whoever he wanted to be. At that moment, he just wanted to be Lucinda's husband.

He ordered some scotch and sat at the bar deep in thought. A young woman around Lucinda's age sat next to him and ordered herself a drink. She was slim with bright red hair and a white smile.

"I'm Jessica," she turned to him and held her hand out.

"Severus," he nodded.

"What are you doing here all alone?" she asked him.

"Killing time," was his response. He knew flirting when he saw it and she was definitely flirting with him.

"Until what?" she asked, grabbing his arm.

"I get married," he answered, taking her hand off of his arm.

"Oh, congratulations," she smiled. "When are you getting married?"

"Tomorrow," he told her.

"Shouldn't you be having a bachelor party or something, you know to have fun before you're officially off the market?"

Severus shook his head. "I am already 'off the market' and I will have fun tomorrow."

"Not until you're married," was her response.

Severus excused himself from her, not caring if he came off as rude. He did not need a ridiculous young girl flirting with him.

Severus continued walking around and at one point thought he heard Lucinda's voice coming from somewhere in the distance. He followed her voice and saw her down an empty hall with a man who was pulling her by the arm. He watched for a second as she struggled and then sprung into action. He didn't have his wand but he didn't even think about that. He ran up to them, the man let go of Lucinda's arm and Severus turned him around and punched him in the face.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" Severus asked the man, holding him up against the wall. Severus was stronger by far and this man was not going to get away.

"I didn't know she was taken, man," the guy struggled to say.

"Wrong answer!" Severus said and punched him again.

"She had been teasing me all night," the man said.

Severus could hear Lucinda crying in the background and wanted to get this man away from her as soon as possible.

"What the fuck were you going to do to her?" Severus demanded.

"Nothing man," the man answered.

SS/OC

Lucie had never seen Severus this angry. He finally threw the man against the wall and went over to where Lucie stood.

"Are you okay?" He asked, searching her face for answers.

Lucie nodded as he pulled her to him and held her tightly.

"There is no way I'm letting you out of my sight for the whole night," he practically growled at her. "I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I didn't find you. Call Maddie and tell her that you're staying with me tonight."

Lucie did as she was told and Maddie sounded more than disappointed. "Sorry but something happened. I'll explain later. You should probably go to bed too."

When Lucie hung up, they went to their room. Inside, Severus pulled her to him and kissed her mouth with an intensity that she had never felt from him before.

"You're mine, Lucinda. I will always protect what is mine," he said in between kisses, the anger finally starting to slowly come off of his face.

"I'm yours."

SS/OC

When Lucinda woke up, Severus was not in bed with her. She called out for him but he was gone. She got up and saw a note on the table addressed to her.

My dearest Lucinda,

I am writing this to you to first apologize and second to make sure that you know that I am not leaving you. I do apologize, my love, for the way that I acted last night. Seeing that other man put his hands on you made me crazy, and it made me crazier when I saw you struggling. I tipped security off about him so that you won't have to worry about him. I hope that I did not scare you off. I will see you at the wedding today, my love. I cannot wait to become your husband. I feel as though I am the luckiest man alive because you are with me. I can't wait to become your husband and for you to become my wife. I also cannot wait to meet our child. I hope that he or she grows up to be just as beautiful and smart as you.

I love you with all that I have,

Your Severus

Lucie smiled to herself and decided she should get ready. She went down to the room that Beth and Maddie were in so that Maddie could do her hair.

"I'm going to leave your hair down," Maddie said, messing with Lucie's hair. "You have gorgeous hair and I don't want to ruin it by having it up."

Maddie did her hair in beautiful thick curls and then proceeded to do her make-up.

"He's going to think he died and went to heaven," Maddie said, as she put mascara on Lucie.

"You look gorgeous, Luce," Beth smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" Lucie asked. She hadn't even put her dress on yet but she felt as though she was trying too hard.

Beth nodded.

"Now go put on your dress," Maddie instructed.

Lucie slipped into her white lacy wedding dress and walked back into the room.

"You look amazing!" Maddie said. "You are such a beautiful bride."

That's when it hit Lucie; her parents weren't going to be there for her wedding day. She tried hard to choke back the tears that were threatening to ruin her make-up but it didn't help. She was able to contain herself after a few tears and checked the mirror to see that her make-up was okay. Maddie and Beth hadn't noticed because they were too busy getting dressed for the wedding.

SS/OC

Severus took a taxi to the chapel. He wished he could have seen Lucinda this morning but he figured this was for the best. He hoped that she didn't change her mind but had faith that she would be here. He was excited for this. Severus had never planned on marrying, especially not since Lily but this was different. Lucinda was different from any other woman he had ever met. She made him want to be a better person.

He wore a suit and a dark blue tie that he had bought the day before they had left and felt rather pleased with it. When he got to the chapel, he was extremely nervous and somewhat full of doubt.

Lucinda did apparently show up, although Severus couldn't see her. Maddie got him when it was time for him to stand at the altar. He did as he was told and music played in the background as he waited for his Lucinda.

Then the music changed and he saw her come down the aisle. She looked like an angel-dressed in white with her gorgeous hair in beautiful curls. He couldn't hold back the tears that threatened to roll down his cheek. He wasn't prepared for this kind of beauty and anticipation.

When Lucinda made it to him, she took his breath away. "Hey Severus," she whispered softly.

The guy started talking but Severus wasn't listening. He was too busy looking at his future wife.

"When I met you, Lucinda, I was a different man," Severus began. He hadn't planned on writing his vows but the words that came out of his mouth sounded so natural. "I was a lonely and bitter man until you came into my life and brightened my dark world. There was a song I heard in the taxi on the way here and I found someone to get it for me. The song says 'I'm feeling better since you know me, I was a lonely soul but that's the old me. With you, I feel again.' This song sums up perfectly how I feel about knowing you. I never had the desire to marry or to have kids until the day you sat next to me at the staff table. You are not only the most beautiful woman I have ever met, but you are also the smartest and the most compassionate. I never want to go a day without kissing you good morning and I never want to go a night without you by my side. I love you Lucinda, and I vow to you that I will always be there for you. I will always take care of you and our little family. I promise that I will kill the spiders, wake up in the middle of the night to change diapers, and do whatever I can do to make sure that you are happy. I promise you that I will love you today, tomorrow and for the rest of our lives."

Lucinda had tears running down her cheeks and Severus couldn't help but wipe them away. He doubted that was the appropriate thing to do but didn't care.

"The thing that makes our love so beautiful is that neither of us thought that this was what we wanted. Both of us were perfectly okay with being alone, and yet we found each other anyway. We found each other in the darkness and we helped each other out of that. You have done more for me than you could ever know and I am not only thankful for that, I am thankful that I have a lifetime to thank you. I promise to always be with you, to not make you watch too many romantic comedies, and that no matter what, I will always be on your side and be loyal to you and only you." Those last few words meant a lot more to them than others would realize, especially with the impending war.

SS/OC

Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 17

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU

Thanks for all of the reviews on my last chapter. You all make me happy!

First Dance song: Everything-Michael Buble

Sorry this took so long for me to post, I've been busy getting ready for finals, presentations and my international competition coming up. Thanks for your patience.

Chapter 17:

The rest of the wedding was a blur to Severus. When he got to kiss his bride, he was the happiest man alive. After the wedding the four of them celebrated by going to Lucinda's favorite restaurant, the Hard Rock Café.

"I love the music and the atmosphere," Lucinda had explained to them.

When the waiter had found out that Lucinda and Severus had been married earlier that day, he insisted that they have a first dance.

"Do you have a song?" The waiter asked.

"A song?" Severus had no idea what he was talking about.

"How about Everything by Michael Buble?"Lucinda asked.

The waiter took off and Severus was wondering how they were going to dance in there. The waiter came back and motioned them to a small dance floor where the song started. Severus didn't like dancing in front of so many people but when he looked at his wife, they were the only two in the room to him. The music started and the couple started dancing to the music.

"You are so beautiful, Lucinda," he told her before kissing her. "I am so proud to call you my wife."

"I am proud to call you my husband," she told him, kissing the ring on his finger. Severus had never had much of an interest in jewelry but the ring on his finger was the most precious item that belonged to him. He swore that he would never take off the ring, even if that meant hiding it around his neck when in the presence of Voldemort.

The lyrics of the song popped out at Severus as he kissed his beautiful wife. _And I can't believe that I'm your man, and I get to kiss you baby just because I can. _That's how he felt at the moment. He could not believe his luck.

The song ended and Severus kissed his wife again. They sat back down at their table and Lucinda was glowing. Severus was thrilled that she was happy like he was. He wanted to make her happy more than anything.

SS/OC

The dinner ended and they ended up at a small bakery for cupcakes. Lucinda was getting nervous about her wedding night, even though she felt silly considering she was already pregnant. This was just more pressure. She looked at her finger that held both her engagement and wedding ring and smiled. She never thought she could feel so happy, especially after her parents had died.

After the cupcakes, Lucinda and Severus said goodbye to Maddie and Beth and headed off to the hotel they were going to spend their wedding night in. Check in went smoothly and before she knew it they were in a gorgeous suite.

She turned to her husband who shrugged. "I did some research. I wanted our honeymoon to be special," he said before crashing his lips into hers. His lips were slow and gentle, as he put his fingers slowly through her hair. Then he stopped and looked deep into her eyes as he put his hand on her still somewhat flat stomach. "You two are the most important people in my life. I have never felt so happy in my life. Today will forever be the best day of my life; the day that I married the love of my life."

Lucinda threw her arms around her husband and began to kiss him deeply. He picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed, and positioned himself so he was hovering above her. He kissed her softly on the lips and moved his lips to her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, ears, and neck.

"I want to savor this night, and every night I have with you for the rest of my life," he whispered in her ear. "God, you are so beautiful."

He continued to kiss her, his hands wandering and exploring her body. She ran her hands down his back making him groan and take off his shirt. "You don't know what you do to me," he whispered, before kissing her again, this time more passionately. "I am never letting you go."

"Please don't," she whispered. His eyes got big and she was afraid that he had misunderstood what she had meant. "Please don't leave me."

"I promise you, I will never leave you," he promised.

SS/OC

Severus had every intention of keeping all of the promises he had made to Lucinda the other day, not only at their wedding but each time they made love. They had barely slept the night before so he wasn't surprised to wake up at noon by a sleeping Lucinda. She looked peaceful and almost happy in her sleep, and Severus couldn't help but smile that he may be the reason. He loved her more than life and found himself fearful that this was all just a cruel dream.

"What time is it?" Lucinda broke his train of thought, yawning softly.

Severus told her and then suggested that they order room service.

"I'm not hungry," Lucinda said, putting the blanket over her head.

"The baby probably is," Severus reminded her. "You're already thin but Madam Pomfrey told me you've dropped weight since finding out about the pregnancy. We're going to order some food, okay?"

Lucinda agreed on some fruit and a veggie sandwich while Severus ordered a ton of food, just in case she would get tempted and eat some of his. He was concerned about her eating habits, especially as a pregnant woman. He read somewhere that the baby will get all of the nutrients he/she needs from leeching off of the mother if she isn't getting enough. He didn't want anything to happen to his wife.

When the food finally arrived, Lucinda ate enough to make Severus happy.

"Shall we go for a walk?" She asked him.

"I can think of better things to do," he winked at her from across the table.

SS/OC

Lucinda found the day to be perfect. She couldn't be happier. After they made love for the 4th time that day, they turned on the news for a little white noise.

"This is the 12th mysterious death today," the news reporter said, her eyes full of sadness. "There appears to be nothing wrong with any of them."

Now Lucinda was listening. Her husband was in the bathroom but she knew that he wouldn't be happy. She had no idea who was doing this. Did the U.S. have its own Voldemort? Did Voldemort or death eaters follow them? Lucinda didn't want to think about that possibility, especially on her honeymoon. She knew that she should tell her husband about it, especially because innocent people were in danger, along with themselves.

"Lucinda!" Severus yelled from the bathroom. "Did you lock the door?"

"No," Lucinda was confused. "Just use your wand."

"I tried," he yelled, sounding panicked.

"Hold on," Lucinda told him, going over to the bathroom to open it.

It was locked. She yanked, pulled, pulled out her wand, and nothing helped. Then she felt breath on her neck.

"Lucinda Snape," the voice said. Lucinda turned around and saw a woman she recognized.

"Come with me or I will blow that bathroom to pieces," Dolores Umbridge warned her.

"Don't go with her, Luce!" Severus yelled through the door.

"I need you to listen to me very carefully," Umbridge told her, pulling her away from the door with her husband and outside into the hallway. "You need to leave. You need to move somewhere far away from Hogwarts and never come back or I will personally kill your precious husband. I also need you to get rid of that baby," Umbridge pointed to her stomach.

"Why?" Lucinda challenged. _What does she mean by get rid of this baby?_

"Because if you don't I will kill Severus, your sister, and finally, you," she spat.

"Can I say goodbye?" Lucinda asked, tears in her eyes.

"You have one week. Don't you dare tell Severus. Go back to Hogwarts, act normally, and tell him you changed your mind," Umbridge told her. "If he even knows where you move, I will kill him myself. I have ways of testing."

Lucinda was full out crying by that moment. She didn't want anything to happen to her husband but she also didn't want to raise this baby alone or to break her husband's heart.

"Oh calm the fuck down," Umbridge said, still talking in her sickly sweet voice. "The door is unlocked now. Enjoy your husband."

Umbridge had left and Severus was able to make it out of the bathroom. Lucinda stood there in the hallway shocked at what Umbridge had told her to do.

SS/OC

Severus found Lucinda in the hallway, tears flooding her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Umbridge was here," she cried.

Severus knew this couldn't be good. "What did she do?"

"I can't tell you," she sobbed.

"Tell me anyway," he rubbed her back softly as he led her to their room.

"She'll kill you," she said.

"Lucinda…" he started.

"I'm supposed to leave you," she cried. "Or she'll kill you and Beth and then me."

"She will do no such thing," he whispered, soothing her.

"I need to leave," she said. "I'm not putting you all in danger."

"But if you leave, you will be in danger," he whispered. "I promised I would protect you, I need to protect you."

"And I have to protect you," she cried.

"We'll figure this out," he soothed. "We have a week."

SS/OC

Lucinda had already made up her mind but didn't want to stress Severus out as well.

"We could run away together," she said quietly. "I don't know how they found us before, but we could go somewhere less predictable."

"We could set up a home somewhere for you and our baby," he said. "I could go back to Hogwarts to not raise suspicion, but visit you when I can until the war that's brewing is over."

"I would miss you," Lucinda told him, stroking his cheek.

"And I would miss you," he told her.

"She said she would know if I told you," she said, concerned.

"She won't."

They talked about their plans for the rest of the night and finally fell asleep in each other's arms. They didn't know if their plan would work, but they had no other options. Both were opposed to Lucinda getting an abortion and moving far away from her husband when he would have no idea where she was. Both knew that there was something more to this, something that they had no idea of but they were prepared to figure it out together.

SS/OC

Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 18

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU

Thanks for all of the reviews that I have gotten so far. You all rock!

Chapter 18:

The rest of the honeymoon was spent trying to find Lucinda a place to live while she would wait for Severus. They decided on the U.S. even though Umbridge had found them there. They figured that it was still a plane ride over and they would also use other precautions. Severus knew that he should talk to Albus about all of this but he wasn't quite ready. When it came to Lucinda, he really trusted no one.

"Have you decided where you want to live?" Severus asked, it was obvious she wasn't going to live in Las Vegas. Neither of them would be comfortable with that.

"I'm thinking Southern California," she told him. The idea of his wife at the beach almost made Severus smile. His Lucinda was only truly happy in the sun-or with him.

"Sounds like a good idea," he told her. He had purchased her a car earlier that day because they had both decided that it was a better idea for her to live as a muggle for the most part. They didn't want to draw attention to her.

"I should probably find a midwife or something," she said quietly.

Severus nodded and kissed her forehead. "I promise you I will be there for you as much as I possibly can."

She smiled and nodded, almost sadly. Severus hated the idea of leaving her but had no choice.

SS/OC

Leaving Lucinda was the hardest thing that Severus had ever had to do. He was leaving her with money, a car, an apartment, and a ton of books to help her keep busy. He also left her with instructions to not go out much until she changed her hair and style, along with going by a different name for the time being. He had gotten her an ID and social security card through an old friend of his who lived in the U.S. He also had an ID and social security card as well, as he would be her husband here as well. The story would be that he is involved in the military and overseas.

"I'm going to miss you Lucinda Snape," he whispered into her ear as he held her, the night before he was going to leave. "Or should I call you Arianna Pierce?"

"I much prefer Lucinda Snape."

"Me too," he agreed. "But I prefer you safe."

"Do you have to leave?" She asked.

He nodded his head; his heart was on the verge of breaking. The only thing keeping him together was the knowledge that his wife and child would be safe and that he would see them again.

"But I will visit you, my love. As much as I possibly can," he told her. "And I have the necklace you gave me, we can talk through that."

She gave him a smile. "Please keep Beth safe," Lucinda asked him. She didn't know what they were going to tell Beth but they didn't want her to know much. Lucinda wanted to be selfish and bring Beth with her but she also knew that Beth needed to finish her school and that as long as Lucinda stayed away, Beth would be safe.

"You're so beautiful, Luce," he whispered into her ear.

"As are you," she told him. "Let's make the most of our last night together."

"It is in no way our last night together," he said. "But I will indulge you."

And he did. They stayed up all night making love, holding each other, talking about their future, talking about their baby, and constantly reminding each other how much they love the other.

SS/OC

It had been 2 weeks since Severus had left Lucinda in the states and she was missing him like crazy. She had changed her appearance, as Severus had asked of her. She had cut her hair so that it went just a few inches passed her shoulders and dyed it red as well. Her makeup was different, and so were her clothes. Whenever she would look in the mirror she would wonder if Severus would like the new her.

Her new home was cute and stylish, also pretty damn big for a condo with 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. The big house made her feel lonely.

After 2 weeks of living on the food that Severus had left for her, she decided she would need to get off her ass and go to the grocery store. Luckily she lived 2 minutes away from a Trader Joes and just decided to go there. She stalked up on the basics (well her basics): almond milk, cereal, bananas, sugar free pudding, frozen vegetables, black beans, and a frozen veggie pizza for later. She knew that Severus probably wouldn't approve of her food choices but she just got what she was craving.

When she got home she felt her necklace kind of vibrate. She whispered the spell to make it turn on and she heard Severus's voice.

"Lucinda?" His voice asked, surprisingly clear.

"Severus," she almost yelled.

"Are you okay, my love?" he asked, sounding genuinely worried.

"Yes, of course," she told him. "Are you? What's happening?"

"Everything is fine," was his answer. "Don't worry about me, Luce."

"You know that I will."

"Yes, I do. I just don't want you to. I don't feel as though there is a need for you to."

"You're my husband and you're in another fucking country," Lucinda said. "And you're fighting in some damn wizard war."

"My Lucinda has a dirty mouth," he laughed gently.

"I miss you," she said quietly.

"I miss you too, my love. I'll visit as soon as I can."

Lucinda wanted to cry when Severus was gone. Instead she curled up in a ball on the couch and watched TV. She ended up on a show called The Gilmore Girls and even though it made her sad because the relationship between the main mother and daughter reminded her of her own with her mother, it was somewhat comforting.

A little bit later the doorbell rang. She looked out the window to see a noticeably pregnant woman who looked to be in her late 20's.

"How can I help you?" Lucinda asked as she opened her door.

"Are you Arianna?" The woman asked.

Lucinda nodded, still not used to her new name.

"Just one second," the woman said, scurrying off to the condo next to Lucinda's. This made her nervous. The woman came back about a minute later, carrying a huge box. "The UPS man must have brought this to me by mistake."

"Oh, thank you!" Lucinda thanked her, wondering what was in the box and if she should be worried.

"Taylor!" Lucinda heard someone call. A very muscular man came out of her neighbor's apartment. He was huge with black curly hair and gorgeous blue eyes. "Did you move that box by yourself? I told you I could carry it."

"You were busy," she told him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "My name is Taylor by the way, and this is my husband Matt."

"Nice to meet you," Matt said, offering Lucinda his other hand.

"You too," Lucinda said. "My name is Aria." Lucinda decided that Aria was a good nickname for Arianna. At least she was picking a name that she actually liked.

"Aria, that's pretty," Taylor said, looking at her husband.

"We'll see, we still have a big list," he reminded his wife, kissing her forehead.

"We're trying to decide on a name," Taylor told Lucinda.

"Oh how far along are you?" Lucinda asked her.

"7 months," Matt said, beaming at his wife.

"I have a feeling that this one is going to come early," Taylor said, patting her pregnant belly.

"Why?" Lucinda was curious, she had never thought about that stuff.

"This one is moving around a lot more than the others did."

"We already have two kids," Matt said.

"Speaking of that, I think one of them may have woken up," Taylor said. "You'll have to come to dinner at our place sometime."

"Oh, I couldn't," Lucinda started.

"No, you must," Taylor insisted.

"I wouldn't argue with her if I were you," Matt warned Lucinda.

"You can invite your fiancé or husband or whoever gave you that ring too," Taylor insisted.

"Actually, he's not here right now," Lucinda admitted. "He's in the military." Lucinda hoped that they didn't ask her questions, she didn't know much about the U.S. military.

"Oh honey," Taylor started. "You have to come over! You shouldn't be alone while you're pregnant."

"Wait, how did you know I was pregnant?" Lucinda asked. She didn't think she looked pregnant yet.

"I can just tell," Taylor said. "It's a weird talent of mine. How far along are you?"

"I'm due in July," Lucinda said.

"Do you have a doctor in town yet?" Taylor asked. "Oh Matty, can you go check on the kids?"

Matt left right as Lucinda told Taylor that she hadn't found a doctor yet.

"My doctor is fantastic," Taylor said. "I'll give you his number when you come over."

Lucinda figured that it would be a good idea to get a muggle doctor if she was going to live as a muggle.

"Why don't you come over later for dinner? We eat around 7," Taylor invited her again.

Lucinda finally agreed. It would be nice to be able to talk pregnancy with someone who was doing it for the 3rd time.

When Lucinda got back into her apartment, she kicked the box into the corner and decided she would worry about that later. She went into her bathroom and washed her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided she was going to have to start thinking of herself as Aria so she wouldn't slip up and call herself Lucinda.

"You're Aria Pierce," she told herself over and over again. She applied makeup the way that Aria Pierce would-darker than Lucinda would have and much more precise. When she was finished, Lucinda straightened her curls before messing it up a little.

After Lucinda was done, she went and opened the box that was taking up space in her living room. She opened it to find all of the TV seasons of Gilmore Girls, Friends, and Sex and the City, a kindle fire with a $500 gift card to amazon (Lucinda actually had no idea what amazon was), the book What to Expect When You're Expecting, and lots of snacks including fine chocolate, popcorn, crackers, and tons of Cliff Bars. Underneath everything was an envelope that was addressed to Arianna.

My dearest Lucinda,

I want to first tell you that I love you, I love you, and I love you. I never stop saying that to you, even though we are apart. Everything is okay here; your sister is fine and wondering where you are. I told her I couldn't tell her yet but that you are okay.

I hope you like this box. I looked at highly rated shows for women and after reading the descriptions (and knowing that I would not like them), I figured that they may help you forget, just for a little while. My mother used to watch soap operas for that reason. The Kindle Fire is used for reading-you can download any book that your heart desires in the matter of seconds-I gave you a gift card to encourage that. It can also be used for the internet, games, and this thing called "skype." I have one too and we can skype each other sometimes, when I get to London and I feel that it's safe for you. I would like to see your face again. I also got an email address using the fake name I am registered under in the states. I will send you an email to your new email address that is in your kindle.

Also, I have a feeling that you are not nourishing yourself properly. Call it intuition or just the fact that I know you but please make sure you're eating enough. You are eating for your own health and also the health of our baby. I know that's a lot of pressure but I need you healthy, Lucinda, for me (and for all that I'm going to do to you when I see you next).

You mean absolutely everything to me and I love you more than life itself, for with you I am truly living. I mean that, Lucinda. Remember that even when you are Arianna and I am Micah, I am still yours. Our story will always be my favorite, my love. You are amazing and with you, I am not only myself, but I am a better version of myself. You and I will always equal forever.

Love,

Severus

P.S. I may be visiting sooner than later.

Lucinda read the letter several times before collapsing on the couch, her heart filled with love. For the first time in those weeks that her husband had been gone, Lucinda felt completely loved.

SS/OC

Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 19

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU

Thanks for all of the reviews that I have gotten so far. You all rock!

Sorry this took so long! After graduating and getting everything settled, I'm back on track.

Chapter 19:

Severus was having a hard time sleeping without Lucinda. He couldn't believe how quickly she had come into his life and changed it completely. He spent his days fulfilling his duties for the order, keeping a close eye on Umbridge, and lying about Lucinda. He had tried to find time to video chat with her in London but he was afraid that he would get caught.

After a few hours of moping around one evening, he decided that he couldn't wait any longer; he had to see his wife. He would get someone to cover his classes and go spend some time with Lucinda. His mood brightened almost instantly as he thought about being able to see Lucinda.

The next morning he was a bit of a mess. His mind was in California with his beautiful wife, so he was having a hard time actually lecturing. After his first class Albus came to visit him.

"I heard you were distracted today," Albus was straight to the point.

Severus was instantly annoyed. Albus was only all-knowing when it came to the annoying stuff, such as his personal life.

"Is this about Lucinda?" Albus asked.

Severus did not want to answer that. Albus knew it was about her but Severus wasn't about to reward his nosey ways.

"I need somebody to teach my class at the end of the week," Severus said nonchalantly.

"That can be arranged," Albus said. "But I really wish you would tell me where you were hiding her. We could help you."

When it came to Lucinda and her safety, Severus did not trust anybody-including Albus. He knew that Albus himself was trustworthy, but Albus trusted many of the wrong people.

"Let me know if you change your mind, Severus," Albus said gently. "Also, beware of Umbridge. She's going to start begging for Veritaserum. Give it to her but dilute it so that nothing will happen. Also, when you get back I need you to keep an extra eye on Dumbledore's Army. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen, and I also happen to think they are in danger as a whole."

Severus was very aware of the club that Potter had made. He almost felt pride in his heart for the boy but it generally went away quickly when he remembered what a self-righteous and pompous prick he was.

"Also Severus, there will be a time this year when Umbridge will be able to get me taken out of Hogwarts," Albus warned. "I'm not sure when, but it will be soon. I need you to be mentally present and able to take care of the school. Now don't go stepping on her toes, we want you to be seen as an ally, not an enemy of the ministry like myself. Just make sure she doesn't hurt the children."

"She cannot run you out of school, Albus," Severus replied. He knew that Voldemort would attack the school right away if Albus left.

"Severus, we both know that this is what it's coming to. You've seen her rules and demands, you know she's trying to run us all out of here, all but you because she thinks you're on her side," Albus said plainly.

Severus had agreed with her on a few things. The children should not be allowed to run hog-wild all over the school. After marrying Lucinda, he didn't care as much. Happiness didn't bother him like it used to because he finally felt it.

"I need you to promise me," Albus said, narrowing his eyes.

"What if Lucinda has the baby early?" Severus asked. This was a true fear of his; he needed to be there for his wife.

"She'll be there when you get back. There is no guarantee on the school though."

Severus agreed, knowing full well what he was agreeing to. He owed it to Albus; he just hoped that it didn't hurt his marriage in the process.

SS/OC

Dinner with Taylor and her husband had been fun. They had the cutest two kids; a 1 year old son named Levi and a 2 year old daughter named Penelope. They had all become fast friends-talking until well after their children had gone to bed. Being around them made Lucinda feel jealous; she wished that she could be around her husband every day. She prayed that he would be able to stay with her by the time she had the baby.

Days passed and Lucinda had a hard time keeping track of the time. She worked out every morning, jogging a few miles before going home and spending her days reading and watching television. She had written Severus an email the day he had sent everything but had yet to hear back from him.

Friday night Lucinda had planned on going over to Taylor and Matt's apartment again for dinner. She was running late when she heard a knock on the door. She figured it was Taylor coming to drag her out of the apartment. When she got there, she did not see Taylor; instead there was her husband, his arms full of wildflowers.

SS/OC

Flying to California had been one long-ass flight. He was tempted to just apparate straight into Lucinda's apartment, but he thought better of it; he didn't want to scare her. He had gotten a taxi like a normal muggle-as much as he thought it was a waste of money. They passed by all sorts of fruit and flower stands and he made the driver stop at one so he could get flowers for Lucinda, plus some fresh fruit.

Seeing her open the door was one of the most beautiful sights he could imagine. She looked different, but still just as gorgeous as ever. Watching her dark eyes go wide with excitement and love brought him back to their wedding day.

"Severus," she almost whispered.

Severus rushed to her as she threw her arms around him. He went inside with her, dropping the flowers on her chair and embracing her. His lips found hers at some point, kissing her for so long that they both had to come up for air.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him breathlessly.

"I had to see my beautiful wife," he answered, kissing her forehead, not letting her go.

He continued to kiss her over and over again, until there was another knock on the door.

"Shit!" Lucinda whispered.

Severus wondered who was at the door and why Lucinda seemed upset about it.

"I was going to my neighbors for dinner but I forgot when I saw you standing out there…" she explained as she headed to the door, straightening the sundress that Severus wanted her out of.

"Aria!" A very pregnant woman in heels practically yelled. "Did you forget about our dinner?"

"No, it's just that my husband just got home a few minutes ago and I got distracted," she looked guiltily at the woman.

"Oh my god, we can reschedule," she said, looking at Severus. "My name is Taylor," the woman introduced herself, coming into the apartment and holding her hand out to Severus.

"Micah," he said as he shook her hand. He was happy that he remembered to use his new identity.

"You're welcome to come over for dinner too, Micah," she invited him. "I do understand if the two of you are too busy."

Severus looked to Lucinda who shrugged. "I need to eat anyways," Severus accepted her offer.

"Great!" A smile appeared on Taylor's face.

When Taylor left, Severus took a minute to study his wife. She looked tired and worn down, plus she was too thin-especially for a pregnant woman. He wanted to bring it up to her but decided that now was not the right time.

SS/OC

Bringing Severus over to Taylor and Matt's house was a bit nerve-wracking for Lucinda. She was still getting used to her new name but having to remember Severus's too may prove to be too much. She had no doubt that her husband would be better than she was at the whole fake identity thing, so she decided that she would have to let him take the lead.

Severus was truly great at the dinner. He was polite and never forgot his identity. He even told a few stories about the military. Lucinda was quiet and found herself staring at her husband most of the time.

"Are you going to be back for the birth?" Taylor asked Severus.

Severus looked at Lucinda before answering. "I will do everything in my power."

"So, how long are you here for?" She asked.

"Just a few days before I have to be back," Severus answered.

The questions went on for some time. Luckily Severus's temper did not seem to flare up at all; he remained kind through the whole meal.

Afterwards as they were saying goodbye, Taylor pulled Lucinda to the side and told her that she had married a good one. Lucinda could not agree more.

SS/OC

The next morning was a beautiful one; especially because Severus got to wake up to his wife (her happening to be naked definitely helped). He watched her sleep for what felt like an hour, noticing the small swell of her belly where the baby was growing-his child. He couldn't feel prouder and more at home.

"Severus?" His wife's tiny voice called to him. He hadn't noticed her eyes open.

"Yes Lucinda?"

"Don't leave again," she practically begged. Her voice was small but had a tremendous amount of power on him.

Severus didn't know what to say to that so he kissed her instead. She let him, falling into their kiss. "I love you, Luce. I will do everything in my power to make sure that we will be together again, full time. You will get so sick of me."

"That's not possible," she replied.

"Come, let's eat," he took her hand and dressed them both with a wave of his wand.

SS/OC

"Your fridge is empty," Severus stated as he searched her fridge for breakfast.

"There are some egg whites…" Lucinda started.

Severus looped her arm around his before she could finish and said, "we'll go out to breakfast but then we are going to talk about what you've been eating/feeding my child."

Lucinda blushed. She knew she had been eating enough, she just hated cooking.

They ended up at a café that was across the street.

"Hello Aria," the waitress greeted her. "Is this your husband?"

"Yes, this is Micah, Micah this is Michelle," Lucinda smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you," Michelle stated, extending her hand to Severus.

When they found a table, Severus turned to Lucinda. "Come here often?" He asked, his eyes had brightened a lot since earlier that morning.

"Every morning for breakfast," was her reply. "See, I do eat."

"You look thin, especially for a pregnant woman," he commented.

"I've been sick," was her honest reply.

"I wish I could be here for you," he sighed.

"You're doing what you can."

"It's not enough. I need to talk to you about something," Severus said nervously, taking a sip of his black coffee. "There may be a problem with me being back here around the time of the baby's birth."

Lucinda had known that being here for the birth may cause problems, but hearing it made her feel an abnormal feeling of dread. "I know you'll do what you can."

"You shouldn't be so accepting, Luce," her husband put his face in his hands. "It's really not okay. There are problems at Hogwarts, and they are getting bigger. Umbridge is about seconds away from sending Dumbledore away and I have to be there for the students. It is, unfortunately, my duty."

Lucinda wanted to respond but realized that she was in a place full of muggles. She looked around to see if anyone would be able to hear their conversation. "Don't worry about that, Luce," her husband said, as though he was reading her mind. "They can't hear us."

"Are you in my head?" She asked.

"No, I just know my wife," he laughed softly, the laugh never quite reaching his eyes. "Even though I may not be able to be here, I will make sure that you are taken care of."

"I know," she believed him.

After breakfast the couple walked back to their condo to "talk" but ended up making love twice instead. Lucinda loved how Severus felt as she laid her head on his bare chest after sex.

"I love you so much Lucinda," he kissed her forehead, still sounding out of breath. "I've missed this."

Together they turned off their thoughts of Severus leaving, and just thought about how happy they were in the moment.

SS/OC

"Do we know where she is?" Lord Voldemort asked his followers.

They all shook their heads.

"Did she get rid of the child?" He asked.

"It was made very clear to her that she needed to," Poppy told him.

"But did she?"

"May I ask why this is so important, my Lord?" One brave death eater asked.

"You may, but there are consequences," Lord Voldemort explained, using the Cruciatus Curse on the man.

He wasn't going to give them the information. He wasn't going to tell them one of the two things that could destroy him. He knew that was close to impossible-he was about as immortal as a being could be, yet he wasn't about to let himself get caught off guard.

SS/OC

Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 20

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU

Thanks for all of the reviews that I have gotten so far. You all rock!

Chapter 20:

Severus awoke thinking that he was back in the castle. He was pleasantly surprised to feel his wife move next to him. He didn't want to wake her but couldn't help but bring her closer to him. He glanced at the clock and realized that it was already well passed noon. They had stayed up very late the night before so Severus decided to let his sleeping wife sleep.

"Severus?" Her sleepy voice whispered.

"I'm going to go get us breakfast, get some sleep Love," he replied, bringing his lips to her forehead.

Severus got dressed, flicked his wand to clean up the mess in the bedroom, and was out the door in less than a minute. He decided to walk to wherever it was he was going since he had no idea and didn't want to apparate in public.

He ended up at a small café a few blocks away. He had no idea what to get Lucinda, so he got a lot of different options that fit her diet, figuring she could use the leftovers.

Lucinda was still asleep when he made it back to the apartment. Severus loved watching her sleep; she looked so peaceful and angelic. He couldn't help but lay back down next to her and gather her in his arms. When she looked up at him with her sleepy dark eyes, he pointed to the kitchen and said "lunch is here."

"Good, I'm starving," she said before kissing him passionately.

When Lucinda got out of bed and started to change so that she could eat, Severus felt somewhat relieved. He was happy that she had an appetite again because it meant that she was feeling a bit better. He refused to leave her while she was sick. She was his number one priority.

"When did you have to leave again?" Lucinda asked him, her eyes wide.

"Tomorrow evening," he answered.

"So we'd better make the best of today," she said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I hate that I have to leave you," he told her, kissing the top of her head. "Now we better eat, we have a long and wonderful day ahead of us."

Severus was pleased when Lucinda took a little of almost everything and ate almost everything on her plate. He wished he could be here to take care of her more often.

Their day was an easy-going one. They went for a walk, "watched" random movies that were on television (they made out and talked through most of them), and just enjoyed being together. That night Severus slept well with Lucinda snuggled tightly in his arms. He couldn't wait until this was a nightly thing.

The next morning came too fast and after leftovers for breakfast, Severus was excited to tell Lucinda what he had planned for the day. "I got you an appointment with a doctor while I'm here."

Lucinda looked excited, then nervous. "What time?"

"We have an hour. I really wanted to be here for you for the appointments, I hope that this is okay," he added, hoping that she was happy.

"Of course, Severus," she kissed his cheek. "I'm happy that you can be here too. You spoil me."

"Spending time with you is hardly spoiling you, my love," he kissed her. "It's spoiling me."

SS/OC

Lucinda had never been to a muggle doctor before and was nervous about it. Severus and her had talked it over and decided that a muggle doctor would be best for now, especially because they didn't want to blow her cover.

When they got to the office they had to fill out a ton of paperwork and Lucinda had to remind herself that her name was Arianna now. Her husband ended up filling out most of it, especially the insurance information as Lucinda had no idea she even had insurance.

"Arianna?" A nurse called a few minutes after Severus had turned in the paperwork.

Lucinda and Severus got up and followed the nurse into a small, cold room behind the front office.

"Ok, we're just going to take your vitals and make sure that everything is good," the nurse assured Lucinda before putting a weird cuff thing on her arm and something on her finger. "All right, everything looks good so far. Please get on the scale for me."

Lucinda hated the idea of stepping on a scale in front of her husband but knew that she had no choice. Stepping on the scale, she looked back at the nurse who was shaking her head a bit.

"How much did you weigh pre-pregnancy?" The nurse asked.

"I'm not sure," was Lucinda's answer. She hadn't weighed herself since before her and Severus had gotten together.

The nurse gave her a look and asked again, "How about your best guess? What did you weigh when you last weighed yourself?"

"112 pounds," Lucinda answered. She was pretty sure that was it the last time she had weighed herself.

"Well you're at exactly 110. Have you been sick?"

Lucinda nodded her head, trying not to make eye contact with her husband.

"Well, the doctor will talk to you more about it in a little while," the nurse sighed. "Follow me."

After making Lucinda pee in a cup, the nurse left them alone in the examining room with instructions for Lucinda to put on an ugly gown.

As Lucinda got undressed she felt extremely uncomfortable. The lights were fluorescent and she was not used to standing naked in front of her husband, especially pregnant. After she changed, Severus put his arms around her. "I love you so much," he whispered. "You're perfect."

"Were you inside my head?" She asked him wondering if he knew how insecure she felt.

"No," he whispered into her hair. "I just love you." He looked at her with such love that she could almost feel it. In that moment, she was done being insecure. Even in her ugly hospital gown, she felt beautiful because of the man in front of her.

The doctor came in and motioned for Lucinda to sit on the examining table. "Well, you're definitely pregnant," he said. "I'm guessing from your numbers that you're about 4 months along, does that sound right?"

Lucinda nodded. She wasn't good with dates but she figured.

"Alright, so we are going to go ahead and do an ultrasound," he said. He pulled up her hospital gown and squirted some kind of gel on her stomach.

SS/OC

Severus had a strange feeling of jealousy as he watched the doctor mess with his wife but he held it in know that it was irrational. Besides, Lucinda needed him. She looked so small and vulnerable on the table, not to mention way too skinny to be having a baby. He noticed a small bump and was filled with some weird sort of pride that was foreign to him.

"Do you see that?" The doctor asked, as he moved his wand around her stomach.

Severus looked up and saw a profile of a tiny baby on the screen. It was horrible quality but in that instant he truly felt as though he was a father.

After the ultrasound was done and the doctor handed them some pictures, he turned to Lucinda. "You're going to need to gain more weight. The baby is okay right now but you're underweight for a normal woman, being pregnant makes it much worse. How much do you eat a day?"

"Depends on the day," Lucinda answered. "I've been sick a lot."

"Do you notice how much she eats?" The doctor turned to Severus. "You're her husband?"

"Yes but I'm overseas often for the military so I'm not around."

"Ok I would like for you to come back in a few weeks so we can check up on your weight gain. I will also be able to tell the sex at that appointment if you want to know beforehand," the doctor said.

Severus hoped he could come back for that. He didn't want her to keep having to go to a doctor alone.

SS/AS

Lucinda drove Severus to the airport in silence. She wasn't ready to let him go yet but she knew that she didn't have a choice.

"I'm going to figure out a faster way to get to you," Severus promised. "I know that Albus has a way to travel quickly from country to country so I'm going to figure it out with him."

Lucinda believed him. She had tried to get a hold of him with the necklace she had given him but it didn't work from that big of a difference.

"I will also find ways to email and possibly chat with you more often," he promised. She knew he would do his best to keep all of his promises, she just hoped that he wasn't too stressed about it all.

"We'll be okay," she hugged him once they got to the airport. "I promise."

"I know," he whispered into her hair. "I love you so much, Lucinda. It's hard for me to breathe when you aren't with me."

Lucinda knew the feeling as she felt the same with him.

Driving home to an empty house was horrible but Lucinda had a feeling that she would see Severus sooner than later. She had to hold onto that belief for her own sanity.

She stopped at the grocery store on the way home and stocked up on things that would help her gain weight such as protein shakes, lentils and beans, nuts and seeds, and in season produce. She didn't want to hurt her baby and let her husband down. He was so brave and she needed to make sure she didn't disappoint him.

When she got home, she saw that she had a note left on her pillow.

_Lucinda,_

_You are the reason that I breathe. I love you so much that I cannot even begin to tell you in words. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and it saddens me that we have to spend so much time apart. I never thought that I would feel this way about anyone. What we have is real and I couldn't be more proud to be your husband. _

_Thank you for being so supportive and for your unconditional love. Rest assured that my love for you is steadfast and true, that I will love you forever and I cannot wait to start the rest of our lives together. _

_Love always,_

_Severus_

Lucinda read the note over and over until she fell asleep.

SS/OC

Severus's flight went smoothly but his thoughts were back home with Lucinda. He wanted to be back there with her so bad that it hurt. He knew that he had to talk to Albus about an easier way to get to her, as this trip was much too short. When he finally got back to London, he apparated into Hogsmeade and then walked back to Hogwarts with his suitcase floating in front of him. When he got back and started to unpack, he found a note in his luggage.

_Severus,_

_Thank you so much for visiting me! I'm so grateful that we had that time together and I can't wait to be able to spend time with you every day and fall asleep with you every night. I am also grateful that you got to see our baby for the first time with me. Thank you for taking care of me and I promise that I will do a better job of taking care of myself. _

_I love you,_

_Lucinda_

Severus had an urge to jump back onto a plane and visit his wife again but knew that he was where he needed to be. He had to make sure his wife was safe and the best way to do that was to keep Voldemort at bay.

SS/OC

"I hear that Professor Umbridge is trying to run Dumbledore out of Hogwarts," Voldemort said. "As soon as that happens, we will strike."

SS/OC

Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 21

I don't own anything in the magical world of Hogwarts. SS/OC-somewhat AU -What happened in the book may or may not happen in this story and the events may be out of order.

Sorry this chapter took so long, I've had a lot going on plus I'm in the middle of writing my own book.

Chapter 21:

Weeks passed by and it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore was forced out of the castle. Umbridge decided to let Severus in on her little plan and he had trouble keeping his calm. On top of being Umbridge's bitch, he had to keep a close eye on "Dumbledore's Army" before they got themselves in any more trouble. Severus had talked to Albus about a quicker way to getting to Lucinda and he said he had some ideas but that they needed to focus on bigger things at the moment. To Severus, nothing was as important as Lucinda but he had to keep Albus happy if he had any chance of seeing her soon.

"You're distracted again Severus," Albus stated.

"I'm here while my wife is thousands of miles away across a fucking ocean," Severus practically growled. "And she's 20 weeks pregnant." Saying it out loud made him realize that she would know the gender soon, without him.

"When is her next appointment, Severus?" Albus asked, almost sounding annoyed.

"Within the next couple of days," Severus answered. "I haven't been able to write much, for obvious reasons."

"I may be able to make sure you can get there," Albus said. "Be patient, Severus."

SS/LS

Sleep was starting to get harder for Lucinda. She was finally gaining weight and her bump was getting much bigger every day. Her appetite had returned as soon as she stopped getting so sick, and while she still worked out, she started taking it easier.

Taylor was about ready to give birth and Lucinda promised that as soon as Taylor was ready to go to the hospital, she would watch Levi and Penelope. She really had no idea what to do with kids but realized that she would need to learn soon anyways. She was confident she wouldn't set them on fire or anything.

"Aria!" She heard Matt's voice coming from the door. She wondered why he didn't just knock like a normal muggle.

Lucinda ran to him and opened the door to find Matt holding Levi with Penelope right next to them.

"It's time," he said, sounding out of breath. He handed her a diaper bag and a key to their place. "Bye guys," he kissed both of his kids on the head before handing them over to Lucinda. "The next time you see me you will have a new baby brother or sister."

"Thank you so much Aria!" He practically yelled at Lucinda as he ran back to his condo. Then he ran back quickly. "Here is a key to the house if you want to stay there. We have all of their toys and their beds and stuff. I know we should have talked about this before, I apologize."

Lucinda stood there is shock as the two kids stared at her. "So, what do you two want to do?"

Going back into my house, I heard a voice coming from the couch. "Hello, Lucinda," the voice said. I looked over and saw Albus on my couch with a random door in my hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Lucinda stammered.

"Who do you have there?" He asked, his face looked a bit confused.

"This is Levi and that's Penelope," she answered.

"I made a way for Severus to come to you quickly. You could go to him but I don't think it's a good idea in your state," he pointed to her bulging stomach. "Do they belong to you?" He looked at Penelope who was starting to climb onto his lap.

"My neighbors, they are having another one as we speak," she answered.

"To be young again," he looked at Penelope with adoration as she tried to tug on his beard.

"I don't know anything about children," Lucinda admitted.

"You will be a great mother, and Severus will be a great father. I need you to understand how important Severus is to the Order," Albus almost lectured, "and how important he will be to the school this year."

"I understand," Lucinda nodded. "But his family will need him too."

"As he will need his family; I understand that, I just need him focused." With that, Albus picked Penelope up, gently put her on the floor, and went through the door as the children watched. She would have been more concerned if they weren't so little and she figured Albus knew what he was doing.

Lucinda forgot about the kids being with her and could only focus on the thought that her husband may visit her soon. She wondered how easy it was to go through the door, and if he could even stay nights. She was deep in her thoughts when the little boy in her arms started crying. This was something that Lucinda wasn't prepared for. It had been a while since she had taken care of a baby.

"He's hungry," Penelope said, playing with a doll that she got from the diaper bag.

Lucinda went through the diaper bag and found a thing of baby food. She wondered how Taylor was going to take care of 3 kids all under the age of 4. She couldn't do it. She wondered if Severus would want more children after this. She had no idea how she felt about the subject.

After feeding Levi, the child was calm for a minute before crying again. Lucinda rubbed his back after checking his diaper and he calmed down.

She decided that their house would be better since they would most likely be more comfortable. She decided to leave a note, just in case Severus stopped by. She loved the idea that he could come at any time and that was the knowledge that got her through the day. She gathered up the kids, her kindle, some magazines, and headed to their house.

SS/LS

"Severus, I need to show you something," Albus said after Severus's last lesson of the day.

Albus looked serious so Severus followed him without complaint. Albus led him to a door in his office. "This is the door that will get to Lucinda's."

Severus was shocked. If that was true, this was some extraordinary magic. Never mind that, he could see his wife anytime he wanted.

"I need you to know that while you may need your family and they may need you, we need you here as well. Any day now, I will be forced to leave the grounds and I happen to know that there is more than one real death eater working for me," he looked close to defeated. "I'm working out a plan now and I will need your help, but for now, visit your family."

Severus didn't look back. He blindly walked through the door.

SS/LS

Taking care of the kids wasn't easy for Lucinda. She started doubting her own mothering abilities and wondered what she was going to do with her own kids someday.

The day did get better and she was able to get the kids to bed at a decent time. She just hoped they didn't wake up…

After the kids went to bed, there was a knock at the door.

Lucinda didn't even think, she just opened the door, feeling hopeful. The man grabbed her in a huge hug before she could even see him but she knew he was her husband.

"I've missed you so much," she whispered.

"I've missed you too," he said, before kissing her long and hard. "So, you're watching the neighbor's kids?"

"Yeah, she went into labor," Lucinda answered.

"How is that working out for you?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Not bad, they're good kids. Don't know if I'm ready for this one to come out though," she said, rubbing her pregnant stomach.

Severus's eyes moved down to her stomach. He looked at it with awe on his face. He looked at her and she nodded as his hand moved to feel her bulging stomach. A smile crept over his face as he took Lucinda in his arms and kissed her again.

"When is your appointment?" He asked, like a child waiting to open his presents at Christmas.

"It was in 2 days but I don't know when Taylor and Matt will be back," she said. "I might have to postpone."

"I want to go," Severus announced, "whenever it is."

Lucinda's phone went off at that moment. She picked it up, wondering if it was any news about Taylor. She opened her phone to see a picture of a red-faced newborn swaddled in a pink blanket. The text that came with it said: _Brielle Tawna-8 lbs 9 oz. Mom and baby are doing great. I will be there to take Levi and Penelope to the hospital first thing in the morning. You are welcome to visit as well. Thank you so much, Aria! –Matt_

"What is it?" Severus asked.

Lucinda showed him the picture and Severus smiled. "That is one big baby," Severus commented. Lucinda was thinking the same thing.

"Do you want to find out the sex?" She asked him. She had thought about it a lot and couldn't decide. It didn't matter to her if the baby was a boy or a girl and she knew she wouldn't be decking the nursery out in pink or blue.

"It's up to you," Severus answered after a few moments. "What do you think the sex is?"

Lucinda blushed. She's had a feeling since the beginning that this was a boy. Every time she dreamed of their child, she dreamed of a little boy with dark curls. She told Severus this and he nodded.

"Let's find out then," he said. "So we know for sure."

Lucinda agreed. She didn't want to find herself disappointed if the baby came out to be a girl.

"You know, I can probably figure out a way to do it, if you would like," Severus said thoughtfully. "I was given a book on wizard midwifery from Molly Weasley."

"That would be amazing," Lucinda commented. She was really dreading going back to the doctor. She didn't like doctors at all, especially muggle ones because they had to be so intrusive.

"But for now..." he started, kissing her neck.

"I'm babysitting," she laughed, trying to keep her head in place.

"We'll be quiet," he said into her hair.

"We probably shouldn't do anything in here," she said. "Want to take a shower?"

His eyes went wide as she grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom.

SS/LS

"So, how would you feel about the possibility of doing that every night?" Severus asked her once they ended up back on the living room couch.

"I'd love it!" Lucinda smiled. "Are you going to start coming back and seeing me more often now?"

"Absolutely," he answered. "It will mess up your time though. We are in different time zones."

"I don't care if you get here at 3 in the morning, as long as you were here."

"You're going to tire of me," Severus told her.

"Not a chance," she said.

They talked for a while, before they both fell asleep together on the couch.

Morning came quickly, and they awoke to the sound of a child crying.

"That's probably Levi," Lucinda said quietly when Severus looked at her.

"I wasn't supposed to fall asleep," Severus said quietly. "I should be back already."

"Don't leave."

"I won't."

Lucinda went into Levi's room to find him crying with his arms held out. She changed his diaper and brought him into the kitchen to feed him.

"Are you hungry?" She asked Severus who was standing in the doorway.

He nodded. "I need to go back to the school for a few minutes," he said. "Since I wasn't there for classes today, I need to explain. I will be back shortly."

Lucinda nodded, not meeting his eyes. She hoped that Dumbledore didn't take the door away. She started feeding Levi the cereal that was left for him and making herself, Severus, and Penelope oatmeal with fruit.

Severus was back about a half hour later and Lucinda felt as though she could finally breathe again.

"Was he mad?" She asked.

"Not in the slightest," Severus smiled. "He had expected it and had someone cover my classes."

Lucinda went to wake up Penelope and the four of them ate together.

Matt came about an hour later and took the kids to the hospital to meet their new sister.

"We're alone now," he stated, caressing her hair.

"I'm aware of that," she smiled. "In 20 weeks we will never be alone."

He felt her stomach and grinned. "That's not exactly a bad thing, but I think that we should take advantage of being alone now."

And so they did.

SS/LS

Leaving Lucinda was never easy but knowing that he could get to her whenever he wanted to made it infinitely easier. The next day passed quickly and he studied up on doing "sonograms" with magic. It looked fairly easy so when he went back to Lucinda that night, they tried it.

"Are you ready?" He asked. He was nervous himself. What if something was wrong?

She nodded nervously as he projected the picture onto the wall. There was their moving baby and they both book a moment to admire the baby. Severus was getting choked up, so he cleared his throat and referenced the book to look for abnormalities. He didn't find anything.

"Are you ready to find out the sex?" He asked.

She nodded.

After looking at the book, he determined what it was. "Boy."

SS/LS

"I have heard rumors that Severus has found a way to see her," Poppy told Voldemort.

"Is she still pregnant?" Voldemort asked.

"It was supposed to have been taken care of, my Lord," she said quietly.

"Was it?"

"I am unsure. We have lost track of Lucinda," she said, her head down in shame.

"Find her," he commanded, without elaborating.

Poppy left feeling sick. She knew what he was capable of; she learned that the hard way, when he killed members of her family for not following his orders.

She took a deep breath and headed back to the castle, where she would figure out what to do next.

SS/LS

Thanks for reading!


End file.
